Miscommunication
by ArminArlelt
Summary: -request by RareToonLinkPairs- Ike and Link are in a happy relationship, but how will Link react when he finds that both Ike AND Marth are in love with him? And more importantly, who will he choose? IkexLink MarthxLink and RedxPit  T for now  Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is the first chapter in this multi-chaptered fiction story for "RareToonLinkPairs". She requested a MarthxLinkxIke love triangle story, so that's what this is going to be! If you don't like either of those pairings, please do not flame this and/or read it, since that's pretty much all this story will be about. There will be some side events, but they will usually tie in to the development between Marth and Link. This will also be my first story that has any kind of obvious sexual themes, which I'm completely terrified of writing :P The rating may (and probably will) change as the story progresses, but I will post any and all warnings for the specifics. Anyway, without further ado...

Disclaimer!: I do NOT own Marth, Link, Ike, or any of the other characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Nintendo, which I am in no way associated with.

**Warnings for this chapter: IkexLink fluff.**

**Warnings for the whole story: Sexual Themes and Ideologically Sensitive Material that may not be suitable for Minors.**

_**Key:**_

Time Lapse or Scene Change: (-)

_Adding Inflection or Emphasis to a word or sentence. Also used for thoughts. _

**Shouting or adding Inflection or Emphasis to a word or sentence.**

Writing inside the story (such as if the character is reading a book.)

SHOUTING OR ADDING EMPHASIS TO A WORD OR SENTENCE THAT HAS A QUESTION MARK AT THE END.

**CHAPTER 1: Once upon a time...**

It was another typical day at the Smash Mansion for Prince Marth Lowell.

He had gotten up, eaten breakfast, trained down in the lobby with Ike, secretly tried to kill him since he had the undying attention of a certain smasher, attempted to discretely flirt with said smasher, and walked to lunch with Princess Zelda, also getting his typical lunch of a turkey sandwich.

What was also usual was his glare sent towards the blue-haired mercenary and – indirectly – the little blond that was seated next to him, graciously accepting the strawberry said-mercenary was feeding him. The two lovers would laugh every time the smaller of the two took a bite, sometimes accidentally letting a little bit of the sweet berry juice leak down his chin which, in turn, provoked the taller of the two to lean down and lovingly lick it away. The blush that the blond wore after the act was simply too cute to be legal, which Ike would _so _sweetly point out. Of course, this would only make Link blush more and deny that 'cute' wasn't the term to describe a brave Hylian hero, reciprocating with Ike laughing at the blond's naiveté. It was also the typical morning for 'the happiest, cutest, sweetest, lovey-doviest couple in the Smash Mansion', dubbed such by everyone (well, _almost _everyone) at said-manor.

It made Marth sick.

It was also well-known among the royals of the mansion that Marth had had a die-hard crush on the petite blond ever since... well, ever since he had met him, blatantly. However, Link had quickly been snatched up by another before he had had the chance to make a move, and that 'another' just happened to be his (previous) best friend.

And there were a lot of things that Marth didn't understand about the whole situation.

He didn't understand why Link had returned the mercenary's feelings, since the blue-haired soldier wasn't exactly a 'romantic' (or so he thought). He didn't understand why he hadn't summoned up the courage to make a move on the blond as quickly as Ike had, because he was sure that he had known Link for at least four more days than the taller bluenette. He didn't understand why Ike _had _to fall for Link; there were plenty of other cute boys and girls here (like that Pit kid, for example, or the two lovely Princess' and the bounty huntress.) [Admittedly, he had asked himself this question many times.]

And most importantly, why couldn't Link have fallen for _him __first_?

But he had already answered this question to the best of his ability to put words in other's mouths. He had considered that maybe the blond didn't want to go out with a royal, since (if Link had not always swung that way) surely he would have fallen for Princess Zelda. He had also thought that maybe he fell for Ike because of his charm and masculinity. Yes, Marth certainly had charm, and yes, he did have muscles to brag about, but neither were quite Ike's caliber (the guy carried a two-handed sword like a butter knife, for crying out loud!)

He had also thought that it was just for the simple fact that Link was too good for him. After all, he had beautiful, silky blond hair that framed his flawless face perfectly, big, bright, ocean blue eyes that seemed to always be filled to the brim with cheerful innocence, a smile to compliment them, a laugh that would make even the coldest person's icy heart melt and laugh right along with him, and a body that Marth didn't even want to risk thinking about a the moment since there were other people around.

_Why couldn't he have fallen for me..? _was the question that had replayed in the prince's mind several times since the other two had gotten together. In fact, that very morbid thought replayed in his mind at this exact moment, making him sigh and the action catching the attention of a certain princess sitting across from the noble.

"Marth? HELLO?"

Jumping about a foot in the air, Marth turned to the voice to see an annoyed Zelda and Peach looking back at him questioningly. Samus, who wasn't a royal but wouldn't dare hang out with any of the guys (or whatever Jigglypuff was) just continued to jab at her vast plate of noodles with her fork, looking indifferent and uncaring.

"We seemed to have lost you for a moment! What in heaven's name were you thinking about?" Zelda inquired, taking a small bite of her salad. Marth flinched.

"I-I uh... was just thinking about... the uh... matches for the day..?" Marth responded, not able to hold back the questioning inflection added on the end of his sentence. The princess' blinked and looked a little skeptical, but soon, Princess Peach's expression morphed into one of knowing.

"Hehe, _I _know what you were thinking about," she paused to giggle, "or, rather, _who _you were thinking about~"

"A-and who would that be?" Marth asked, feigning nonchalance but failing horribly. Peach looked at Zelda expectantly, making the other princess smirk after understanding what the other was 'telepathically' telling her (Marth had dubbed the silent communication 'fem-talk' since this happened quite often.) They turned their mischievous looks towards Marth who sat waiting nervously.

"Link!"

At that moment, Marth's heart skipped a beat. He knew that they all were aware (_very _aware ever since that time the prince had almost passed out from a nosebleed after accidentally walking in on and seeing a certain blond almost completely naked, save for his boxers), but was it really _that _easy to pick up on when he had taken a trip to Link Land?

"Uh, yeah... I was..." he sighed, not even bothering to deny it. He knew that there was nothing – especially when it came to relationship situations – that went over the princess's heads, and saying otherwise did nothing but upset them and edge you on further until you eventually confessed anyway.

Giggling like crazy, Peach leaned over to whisper something in Zelda's ear, which in turn made the Hylian royal laugh just as heartily. Marth gave them confused looks.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing!~" Peach waved off the question, leaning towards Marth to keep their conversation strictly ABC (Marth, herself, and Zelda) as she continued, "You really have it for Link something awful, don't you?"

Marth blushed slightly at the way she had worded it, but nodded nonetheless, sighing as he turned back towards his previous fixation.

"Maybe you should try to flirt with him. Even though he's dating Ike at the moment, it would never hurt to get a little closer to him," Zelda offered, shrugging. In a perfect world, she would rather have Link dating Marth. She knew better than anyone that Link was a pretty fragile person – emotionally, anyway – and that Marth was much better at complying and understanding other's feelings than Ike was. So, needless to say, in this game, she was playing for Marth's team.

"Yeah!" Peach added, "Plus, you never know when they might break up! I guarantee that the first person Linky will run to is you for his shoulder to cry on!"

At this, Marth perked up a little and gave an appreciative smile at the two females.

"Thanks, you two. You are the best friends I could ask for," laughing to himself quietly, he added, "Second in my heart only to Link..."

Not catching the last part, the two princesses giggled and smiled happily.

"No problem, Marthy!" Peach waved off, standing up from the table as she finished her sentence. Marth didn't take heed of her retreat until Zelda stood up along with the pink-clad girl.

"Where are you ladies going?" he asked, blinking as he realized that Samus was already gone.

"We're going to get dessert at Delfino Plaza! They just opened a new shop with brand new foods that we have been dying to sample!" Zelda smiled sweetly, grabbing her purse and taking out a hairbrush to run it through her hair.

"We would invite you to come, but we kind of planned it as a girls-only thing. Me and Zellie really haven't had much time to ourselves," Peach explained, running a brush through her own blond hair, "I'm really sorry!"

Looking deflated, Marth sighed and nodded sadly.

"That's fine. I'll just... go back to my room and sleep or something..." he said dejectedly, standing up as well and fluffing out the tresses of his cape.

Peach and Zelda looked at each other with conflicted expressions, but just as suddenly saw Ike and Link sitting at the table across from them, seeming to just now be finishing lunch as well. Glancing back at the other, they smiled as a plan formed between them with more 'fem-talk'.

"Wait here, Marth! I've got a plan~" Peach said in a sing-song voice, grabbing Marth's shoulder to halt him as well as Zelda's hand. Marth only blinked back at her as she and the other princess half-skipped over to the table that harbored the mercenary and Hero of Twilight.

He couldn't hear the conversation that went on between them, but the next thing he knew, Zelda and Peach were leaving with Ike and Link was left sitting by himself, waving apologetically as the bluenette was practically drug out the door. Before leaving, though, Peach ran back over to Marth and smiled mischievously.

"We're getting Ike to help us 'find' the new café, so that should give you at least ten minutes alone with him. Go get 'im, big boy!"

With that, the bubbly pink princess giggled and pat Marth on the back reassuringly, turning and dashing back out the door behind Ike and Zelda.

Then, Link's bright blue eyes shifted and saw Marth, probably looking pretty stupid just standing in the middle of the cafeteria with a very confused expression set on his face as he processed what just happened.

"Oh, Marth! Over here!" Link called, waving happily as the prince jumped about a foot in the air at the voice as he turned to him quickly.

"Y-yes?" Marth asked as coolly as he could manage, watching as Link scooted over a little and patted the seat next to him.

"Come sit by me! Zelda and Peach took Ike away, and since I'm now all alone, I would really appreciate your company!" the Hylian explained, smiling sweetly and making Marth blush, though he shook it off quickly and nodded.

"Sure! No problem!"

As Marth made his way over to sit by his secret love, he could feel his heart pounding a thousand miles a minute.

"Nice to see you again!" Link chirped, smiling happily at the prince as he took a seat unnecessarily close to the Hylian.

"But we just saw each other this morning," Marth pointed out, smiling back as he chuckled. Link only giggled cutely.

"I know! But I still think it's nice to see you!" Link smiled wider, making Marth's heart flutter.

_Link, Link, Link. If you only knew..._

"Haha, well it's good to see you, too," Marth smiled, leveling his voice to speak normally, "What did you have for lunch?"

"Just some salad and... a few strawberries," Link responded, blushing a bit as the strawberry part came out. Marth inwardly rolled his eyes and blanched.

_Just forget about that. It's just you and Link right now, and I need to keep conversation going..._

"You really should eat something more substantial. While salad is good for you, if you don't eat enough, you'll be hungry long before dinner time."

"Yes, I know, but I want to stay fit. If I eat too much I fear I'll put on weight."

"I wouldn't worry! You have a wonderful body, so I don't think that a few extra pounds would hinder it in the least."

As his last sentence came out, Marth paused to review what he had just said. Whatever it was had Link blushing like mad and blinking innocently.

_Oops..._

"You... really think I have a nice figure?" Link asked, cocking his head to the side and amplifying his cuteness 100fold. Now it was Marth's turn to blush.

"I...well...uh...y-yeah, I do. I-I don't think you should worry about your weight at all," Marth stuttered, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Link's face instantly busted into a beaming smile, making the prince blush more. But what really sent him over the edge was Link suddenly jumping on top of him, laughing while squeezing the bluenette tightly.

"Aww, you're so nice! Thanks, Marth!" Link cooed as he snuggled his head into Marth's chest, unknowing the effect it had on the flustered prince of Altea.

_H-he's... i-in my arms... What the heck do I do!_

_Wait, chill out. Just be cool..._

"Heh, you're welcome," Marth managed, suddenly getting a whiff of something that smelled like... cherries? "Um... do you smell cherries?"

Link tensed, and for a moment Marth thought that he had said something horribly wrong as the Hylian rose from his chest and looked away from the prince with a blush as red as the fruit aforementioned.

"Y-yeah... It's me..." Link almost whispered, and Marth raised an eyebrow in question until Link further explained, "I-I'm using this new shampoo... and it's cherry-scented, obviously. I-I know it's stupid, but I just really like cherries and thought that the scent would be more... subtle..."

Smiling handsomely at the cuteness, Marth gently lifted Link's chin with his pointer finger and Link's ocean-blue orbs shifted to look at the prince with shy embarrassment.

"It's not stupid, Link," Marth chuckled as bravery suddenly bubbled up in his heart, "In fact... I really like it..."

Marth ran his fingers through Link's silky blond hair, Link unable to help but laugh as the hair waved back into place and tickled his small nose. The scent wafted through the air as the source was tousled, sending the aroma straight to both the swordsmen's senses.

Blue irises of slightly contrasting – while still somehow complimenting – color met each other, and time seemed to freeze around the two. Marth looking down at the shorter male as the blond looked right back up at him made the noble's heart flutter with emotion as thoughts flooded his mind.

_I wonder what would happen if..._

Marth leaned down slowly, Link showing no reaction one way or the other.

_Interesting... Maybe he'll let me..._

Marth's breath ghosted across Link's lips, and that seemed to break Link's personal bubble as he whispered the prince's named softly.

"Marth...?"

And that did nothing but edge Marth on more, the sound of _his _name floating through _those _lips enough to make him want to shove the blond to the ground and take him right then and there.

_Just a little closer..._

"Marth...? What are you- EEP!" Link suddenly let out an adorable squeak, at the same time being lifted off of the bench and being twirled around in someone else's arms before being brought into their chest.

"Hey, babe! Missed you!" came a deep voice whose owner held the little blond captive in it's arms. After recognizing who it was, Link turned around in the embrace and hugged his boyfriend back.

"Hello, Ike! I missed you, too!" Link cooed, squeezing the mercenary tightly. Marth just sat back quietly, missing the Hylian in his arms and sending a glare at the man who now held him.

As Ike pulled back, he looked at Link oddly.

"Have you lost weight? You seem even lighter... not that I still don't love that body of yours..." as Ike said this, he ran a sensual hand along Link's back, growling in the blond's ear and making the boy squeak.

"I-Ike... not here..." Link whispered, making Ike groan and pull back slightly, "I think I've only lost about five pounds... nothing to worry about!" Link smiled sweetly, making Ike smile as well and pull the Hylian back into the embrace.

"You're so adorable... I love you..." Ike said softly, but Marth was able to pick it up. It made his heart ache to be the one to say that to Link.

"Hehe, I love you, too, Ike!~" And it hurt Marth even more to hear those words directed towards anyone that wasn't him.

After pecking the blond on the cheek, Ike let him loose, but kept them connected by linking their fingers together.

"So, what are you planning to do for the rest of the day?" Ike asked, Link cocking his head cutely and seeming to be deep in thought.

"Well... I don't think I really have any plans..." Link trailed off and let his gaze wander back to Ike, "Is there something you had in mind?"

Ike chuckled, squeezing Link's hand and leaning forwards to press their foreheads together.

"I sure do. A huge, romantic dinner; right on Smashville's docks," Ike said silkily, making Link's eyes widen.

"No way! You really got dinner reservations there? That's almost impossible!" Link gushed, pulling away a bit and smiling brightly at the mercenary.

"_Almost_ being the key word. It was a challenge, I won't lie, but after a few rearrangements and some compromises, I was able to get us prime seats, leaning right over the ocean," Ike continued, relishing in how considerably Link's smile brightened at the end of his explanation.

"Ike, thank you so much! You are so amazing!" Link beamed, catching Ike in a hug full of passion. Ike chuckled, wrapping his arms back around the Hylian.

"You're the amazing one, Link... I love you..." Ike cooed, leaning down and brushing away some of the blond's bangs to give a chaste kiss to his forehead as the boy giggled cutely.

Marth continued to sit quietly, jealousy raging like a tempest in his heart.

_'You are so amazing!' Ugh! I can't believe that Link likes that stupid, meat-headed, muscle-driven, idiotic-_

"Marth?"

The prince nearly jumped out of his skin as the sound of his love's voice hit his ears.

"Y-yes?" Marth answered, turning towards the object of his affection. Link smiled, shifting in Ike's arms to face him fully.

"Um... I'd like to... spend some more time with you, but since Ike and I are having dinner tonight, why don't you and I have lunch together tomorrow afternoon?" Link smiled shyly, leaning forward in anticipation, "What do you think?"

Marth blushed a little at the closeness of the other smasher, but nonetheless smiled as he felt his stomach churn with happiness.

"Sure, lunch sounds great! 12:00, right?" Marth asked shakily, unable to help but think that it sounded like they were planning a date. Link smiled and nodded, both the hero and the prince unaware of Ike's deadly glare at the other bluenette.

"Link, why don't you go ahead and go up to our room," Ike started, his tone slightly dark, "I'd like to talk to Marth for a moment."

Link looked up at Ike and smiled, hopping up from his seat and unable to sense the impending danger.

"Okay! I'll see you later!" Link chirped, kissing Ike on the cheek and waving to the prince as he left, "Bye, Marth! I'll see you at lunch tomorrow!"

Marth was a little confused at first as to why Ike needed to speak with him, but instantly forgot about it as he heard the Hylian's voice.

"Bye, Link. I'll see you then," Marth waved enthusiastically; a little _too _enthusiastically for Ike's comfort.

"Marth," Ike stated firmly, making the prince refocus his attention on the other bluenette and drop his happy front, instead letting it mold into a cold stare as he continued to speak, "I've been wanting to speak with you for a while now."

Marth just glared expectantly, waiting for the mercenary to continue.

"First of all, I have a question," the taller man started, making the prince cock a questioning eyebrow as if asking him what it was. Ike leaned in a little closer to the other, his face darkening and becoming more serious, "You like Link, don't you?"

Marth's heart clenched, but no one would have known from seeing his facial expression since his face didn't even twitch, an amused light even coming to his eyes.

"Why, of course I do. He's a very likable young man, and I'm sure everyone else in the mansion agrees," Marth smirked, the mercenary's expression only becoming grimmer at the snotty answer that he would only expect from a royal such as Prince Marth Lowell.

Clutching the front of the prince's tunic tightly, he brought the shorter bluenette's face close to his own, frowning so deeply that Marth was sure it would be stuck that way.

"Don't be smart with me; you knowwhat I'm talking about, princey," Ike spat, searching Marth's eyes for any sign of wavering, "I know that you _like _Link."

Marth was about to retort, but Ike beat him to it.

"And don't even think about trying to deny it. I saw that move you tried to pull on him before I got here, and you know just as well as I do that you can't lie to me. After all," Ike paused a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, "I **was** your best friend."

Marth's smug expression couldn't help but falter at the mercenary's words.

"...So? What if I do?" Marth asked, trying to keep cool but failing. Ike's fist tightened even more around the delicate fabric clenched in his hands, his knuckles turning white as his face turned red.

"If you do, then I have this to say to you," Ike started, smiling such a malicious smile that the prince was actually afraid that he'd be murdered right there in broad daylight, "Link is _mine_. He will always be _mine_. You have no chance with him. But, if somehow you get a burst of courage and dare lay a hand on him, I will see to it that that hand will never touch anything else. Link seems to like you – not in the way you want, of course – so I won't deny him from seeing you, but if you ever hurt him, so help me..."

As Ike trailed off, he let go of Marth's tunic and stood, towering over the prince who looked back up at him with a glare.

"I'm letting you off easy in the name of our past friendship, but the minute you step out of line, I won't hesitate to take any action necessary," Ike turned, about to walk away before looking back at the prince, "_Understand_?"

Marth kept the steady glare at the mercenary, but still nodded, not wanting to found out what would happen if he defied him.

Ike smiled – genuinely this time – and nodded, turning and walking away to leave the prince thinking over what he had just been told.

However, rather than feeling even the slightest bit of fear, only one thought came to the Marth's mind:

_I will never give up._

(-)

And there you have it! The first (completely boring) chapter in this story! Nothing has really gone on yet, but this was pretty much just to introduce the characters background and relationship as of now.

_The cliché-ness of this kills me... _

See you next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter everyone! Hope you like it!

**Warnings for this chapter: Sexual themes.**

(-)

Link opened his eyes slowly, breaking down and brushing away the cobwebs of sleep that clung to his mind. He quickly shut them though at the sunlight that flooded through the room and into his eyes, and, with a groan of discomfort, he sat up, feeling an overwhelming shock of pain surge from his back that coiled around his whole body.

With an exaggerated sigh, Link shifted carefully on the bed – mindful not to wake up the sleeping mercenary beside him – and headed towards the bathroom to get a much-needed shower.

As he turned on the faucets and stepped into the warm shower (he hadn't even had any clothes on from last nights 'activities'), he winced again as pain shot up from his rear and almost made him trip.

He knew he'd be sore today, but this was_ really _bad. There was no way he'd be able to participate in the matches today, and that would surely prove to be a tedious endeavor to endure since the Hylian knew his lover had more matches than likely any other smasher at the manor.

Said mercenary was just now waking up, automatically feeling around for the smaller male but unable to find him. His instinctive worry was quelled when he heard the shower running, a smirk tugging at his lips as a lecherous thought ran through his mind.

Getting out of bed himself, Ike softly trekked across the room to the bathroom door, gently opening it and peeking inside to see the silhouette of his Hylian lover. And what he also found was that he was... singing...

And what a heavenly sound it was.

Just the simple humming to a lyric-less song was nothing less than beautiful coming from the blond's mouth. Ike smiled gently, his heart as warm as the steam-filled room he stood in.

All dirty thoughts from before were washed clean with the pure, melodic voice floating around the room. Ike chuckled, giving a light knock to the door he held, acting like he had just entered.

"Link? You in here?" Ike asked innocently, smiling as he heard a startled squeak from the shower.

"Ye-yes! I'm in the shower!" Link called, not realizing that the mercenary was now standing just outside his shower curtain. Ike chuckled, grabbing the edge of the curtain and getting into position.

"And the prize behind door number one is..."

With a quick flick of his wrist, the veil was pulled back, and a beyond-startled Link jumped about a foot in the air as he quickly covered himself.

Ike laughed heartily, stepping in along with him and smiling at the blushing Hylian.

"You don't have to cover yourself, you know," Ike chuckled, "It's nothing I've never seen before..."

With that, he pulled the little blond into a gentle, lust-less kiss, and this surprised Link a bit. Here they were - stark naked in a shower with all of the other smashers asleep, and Ike wasn't even trying to make a move. No, this was just a simple, 'good morning, just thought I'd let you know how much I love you' kiss. Smiling, Link leaned into him, giving the same greeting eagerly.

As they pulled away, Link's blue orbs shook with emotion as he smiled, letting his emotions be completely revealed through his eyes. He threw his arms around Ike and let his face me enveloped in the muscular chest, his eyes glimmering.

"Heh, well good morning, sunshine," Ike chuckled, wrapping his arms back around the Hylian.

"I love you, Ike..." Link almost whispered, his voice laced with happiness as he pulled away slightly and looked up at the mercenary in just that manner, "I really do..."

Ike's heart almost melted. Talk about a cute overload, not to mention all the fluff laced onto the edges of that heart-felt confession.

"I love you, too, Link... so much," Ike cooed sweetly, running his thumbs over Link's soft, sweet little cheeks, "Would you like a sponge bath?"

Link's face instantly exploded into a blush as he nodded shyly, Ike only chuckling at the adorable act as he reached for the soap and a poof.

"So, what brought such a sweet confession on this morning?" Ike asked as he ran the sponge over Link's arms, looking curiously at the other. Link blushed a little, smiling as he felt the poof glide over his skin.

"Nothing really 'brought it on', I just wanted to tell you," Link started, "You know... so you'd know..."

Ike laughed, "Well if I didn't before, I certainly do now."

Link joined in the laughter, letting his mind go back to the pain in his back as Ike ran the sponge over a particularly sensitive area.

"I-Ike, I don't think I'll be able to participate in the matches today," Link stopped to hiss in pain, making Ike look up to him questioningly and stop his ministration, "Last night was kind of... rough..."

Ike smirked as he saw the intense blushed resting on Link's cheeks.

"Sorry, I was kind of wild last night, wasn't I?" Ike laughed, "But you can't really blame me after seeing you lying there with half-lidded, lusty eyes and that adorable sex-face of yours, practically begging me to screw you into next week."

Any blush that Link had ever blushed before literally paled in comparison to the scarlet-red one that had graced his face at the moment.

"Y-y-y-yes, may-be y-ou c-could've b-been a little..." Link swallowed down his nervousness, "_gentler_, but the dinner made up for it! I hope we can go out like that again sometime!"

Ike smiled, letting his chin rest on Link's shoulder.

"If it makes you happy, I'm all for it," with that, Ike leaned over and placed a heart-felt kiss onto the Hylian's cheek, letting his lips linger for a moment to soak in the sweet scent of his lover.

Link giggled as Ike pulled away, and, now that his body was squeaky clean – courtesy of Ike – he reached over and plucked his shampoo from the bathtub's built-in shelves. However, just as he had popped open the cap and let some ooze into his hand, Ike grabbed it away from him and smiled down at the boy handsomely.

"Allow me," he said silkily as he squirted some onto his hands and let his fingers run through Link's golden hair. Getting a whiff of something fruity, Ike looked curiously at his blond lover.

"Cherries?" Ike questioned, laughing a bit. Link smiled, chuckling shyly.

"Yeah. I thought it smelled really good, and I just love cherries!" Link giggled cutely, also smelling the wonderful scent as it drifted through the room, "Do you like it?"

Ike's smile wavered a bit since, in all honesty, he really didn't care for the red fruit.

_How to put it gently..?_

"U-Um, well... it's not exactly my favorite, but it's fine! It's not a big deal!" Ike chuckled nervously, hoping that he hadn't hurt the blond's feelings.

However, that was pretty far from the truth. Link's eyes downcast sadly, his once-bright eyes dimming a bit.

"O-oh... Well then... do you want me to stop using it?" Link asked hesitantly, and Ike was able to trace the sadness laced into his voice.

"Of course not! It doesn't matter, really! Just keep on using whatever you like!" Ike's cheerful tone didn't make Link feel any less melancholy, but the Hylian also couldn't help but feel a little silly for getting so upset.

_I shouldn't feel so sad! It's like Ike said! It's no big deal..._

Link felt water being gently tousled through his hair, indicating that his hair was now clean as well.

_But..._

"All done! Fresh and clean!"

_I _really _liked it..._

"Haha, but I'm not. I guess I should take a shower, too, huh?"

_And... So did Marth..._

(-)

"I'll see you after my match, okay?" Ike paused to press a kiss to Link's forehead, "Wish me luck!"

"I know you'll win! See you later!" Link smiled sweetly, waving off his lover as the bluenette jogged towards the transportation room. Link's happy front crumbled as he thought about the boring hours to come.

That's right. _Hours_.

This wasn't some simple exhibition match. No. It was a _30 _stock lives, _all _items, _WarioWare Inc. _stage kind of brawl, and every smasher knows that means that it will be an ultra-prolonged match.

Turning and limping slightly from when he had seen the Ike off, the tired Hylian dragged his worn-out body to the cafeteria for lunch time.

_Maybe food will perk me up a bit... _Link thought dimly, sidling up to the counter to grab a lunch tray and then guiding the thin plastic dish across the metal bars to haphazardly pick up a pre-made salad. Usually he preferred to make it himself since he didn't want to risk an ingredient aggravating his allergies, but this morning, he felt anything but cautious.

Heading over to the very corner of the lunchroom and plopping down in the seat, he stared laboredly into the salad. Several minutes went by, and the leafy food was still untouched. He felt his eyes droop slightly, and before he knew it, they had shut completely, his mind spiraling with sleep and his head falling over and into the salad. He could really care less, though, since his thoughts were now taken over with the gripping hands of exhaustion.

He didn't even hear the footsteps approaching him or the body that seated itself next to him. He never even took heed of the voice that called to him, and it wasn't until the person started poking him that he came out of his dream-state and was once again with the living. Slowly and unwillingly, the blond opened his eyes, noticing with confusion that his vision remained dark.

_What the-_

"AH!" Link sat up with a start, panting and looking down into the ruined – and now very disheveled – salad.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," said the voice next to him, making the Hylian turn to it questioningly to see a certain blue haired prince looking at him oddly, "Are you okay?"

Link blinked, unaware of the ranch dressing that coated his face and the adorable, naïve expression he wore as the action was preformed.

"Oh, y-yeah, I'm fine, Marth. Just a little tired," Link giggled, licking around his lips to taste the tangy flavor of the dressing, "Well, maybe a _lot _tired."

Marth, however, had tuned him out as he watched the silky pink tongue run across those soft equally-pink lips, catching the white substance as it glided across his slightly-tanned skin. Marth couldn't help but imagine a _different _white liquid being captured by that tongue...

_Bad Marth, bad! Stop thinking such unclean thoughts!_

"S-so, uh, why are you so tired?" Marth questioned as he handed the blond a napkin, wishing that he had the permissibility to clean it off _himself._

"Well, Ike and I stayed out later that I thought we would, and when we got back we-" Link paused as a blush spread across his cheeks, "d-did laundry..."

That wasn't a total lie. They _had_ had to do laundry later...

Marth only quirked an eyebrow, getting the implication and rolling his eyes at it.

"I see. Well, did you have fun last night?" Marth questioned. Link perked up a bit, nodding happily.

"Yeah, it was lots of fun! We had dinner, sat on the docks for a while, fed the ducks..." Link trailed off, counting his fingers, "Oh! And we also watched K.K. Slider preform! It was amazing!"

Marth inwardly sighed. He'd hoped for at least _something _to go wrong...

Marth almost slapped himself.

_That's it... I'm officially the lowest of the low..._

"Good, I'm glad to hear that all went well," Marth lied through his teeth, "I hope that you'll have as much fun with me at lunch today. I have a few things planned as well..."

As Marth said this, a light bulb went on in Link's head.

_Oh, that's right! Marth and I planned lunch today! I can't believe I forgot! _Link panicked inwardly, quickly getting himself together.

"Y-yeah, I think we'll have a great time!" Link smiled sweetly, "But we always have a lot of fun together, no matter what we do!"

Marth smiled gently at the Hylian's declaration. He really was one of the sweetest smashers in the whole mansion, arguably the sweetest one of all.

"Yeah, we do, don't we?" Marth asked rhetorically, chuckling as noticed a bit of the dressing left on Link's nose, "Heh, I think you missed a spot."

Marth pointed to it, Link's eyes following his fingers and making him go cross-eyed. Marth couldn't help but notice how incredibly cute the act was as the prince dabbed his finger on the tip, catching the bit of the dressing on his finger and showing it to the blond for proof.

"See?" Marth chuckled, Link joining in his laughter soon after. Then, something happened that completely and totally made Marth's self-control nearly spiral over the edge of oblivion.

Link gripped Marth's hand in his own and brought the ranch-covered finger to his lips, placing it inside his warm mouth and sucking on it gently to get all of the substance off. As he pulled it away with a soft 'pop!', Link smiled in satisfaction, licking his lips as he gave a little hum of happiness.

"Mmm, ranch dressing! My favorite!" Link laughed, looking back at Marth to see his reaction. But it wasn't the laughing, amused expression that he thought that it would be.

Instead, Marth's whole face was red, his eyes a little hazy and his lips parted in surprise. Link cocked an eyebrow, looking oddly at the prince.

"Marth? What's wrong...?" Link asked with naïve innocence, noticing that the prince seemed to be as affixed to nothing as his hand that was frozen in mid-air.

"Hellooo!" Link called, waving a hand in front of the prince's face, and that seemed to do the trick. Marth blinked repeatedly, his blush fading and his mind seeming to clear itself of the haze.

"H-huh? What? Oh, I'm fine! I just got a little..." Marth trailed off as his eyes drifted down to linger at Link's lips that had been wrapped around his finger only a moment ago, "d-distracted."

Link seemed to deem this a plausible answer as he smiled and looked back to his very much destroyed salad, setting the bowl back up and placing the lettuce back inside the barrier. As Marth watched him do this, he couldn't help but think about what a close call that was.

_There's no telling what I would have done if he hadn't snapped me out of it when he did... _Marth thought, breathing a sigh of relief as his control was once again kept in-check.

"I'm going to get another salad, okay?" Link said as he stood from the table, laughing again as he looked down at it, "I kinda ruined this one."

Marth chuckled as well and nodded, watching as the Hylian picked up his trey and stepped out from underneath the picnic-like table, heading towards the salad bar. He couldn't stop his eyes from wandering to the hero's swaying hips, and his mind also seemed to take a trip as he thought about all kinds of naughty things the prince could do with those...

_No! Stop right there! This is _exactly _what almost got you in serious trouble a few moments ago! I know I have more self-control than-_

"**Link, watch out**!"

The sound of someone's voice frantically calling the blond's name echoed throughout the cafeteria, breaking the prince off from his thoughts and making his sharp blue eyes quickly dart to the source.

And what he saw made his heart leap into his throat.

A huge, detrimental, blazing, bright yellow lightning bolt had shot out from somewhere in the lunchroom and zapped it's target mercilessly, said-target letting loose an unbridled yell of pain as it's body surged with electricity.

And that target was Link.

(-)

…

…

…**Well I'll see you all next chapter! (Sorry for the shortness and the cliffhanger, not that you'll forgive me just because I apologize.)**

**Also might not be able to update for a while! Really sorry! :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :)**

**Warnings for this chapter: sexual themes.**

**Pairings: Mostly MarthxLink. Little IkexLink.**

(-)

At first, he really didn't know how to react to what had just happened. The only thing that had flashed through his mind at the moment was _who am I about to kill?_

"Link!" as he snapped out of his daze, the prince bolted up from his seat at the table, rushing towards the Hylian who was now literally paralyzed on the spot. Several others had also witnessed the attack and were now following Marth's lead, surprised and terrified gasps in their wake.

As Marth reached the spot where the blond stood frozen, he watched as the plate fell from his hands and clattered uselessly to the floor. And, following closely behind it, Link fell to his knees and finally to the ground, electric currents still flashing around his body. Marth followed the boy down, dropping to his knees and grabbing Link's shoulders. Several whispered conversations and questioning inquiries echoed around the cafeteria as the prince gently turned the blond over and held him delicately in his arms.

"Link, are you okay? Wake up!" Marth called, shaking Link violently. Link never twitched, even as another current of electricity coursed through his body. Marth felt tears spring up behind his eyes as little, pitter-pattering foot-beats were heard approaching him. He looked up to see a certain electric rodent dashing towards him with sparkling tears cascading down his cheeks and sticking like dew-drops in his fur.

"Pika! Pika pika pi! Pikachu! _Chaaaa_!" Pikachu called frantically, however no one was able to understand the mouse except for the other Pokemon. Marth tried to process some of the quivering actions, but the only thing that he could identify was that the Pokemon was upset about something.

And then it hit him.

_It was him..._

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU DID THIS TO HIM!" Marth yelled in a rage, and he was sure that if the Hylian wasn't in his arms that the rodent would be, being strangled to death.

Pikachu shrunk back in fear, more crystalline tears falling down its face. However, at the same moment, another Pokemon stepped between the two, looking down at Marth with a serious expression.

"_He is trying to explain himself. He says that it wasn't with purposeful aim that he struck your friend. He and Red's other Pokemon were just playing a game_," Lucario spoke telepathically, narrowing his sharp eyes, "_I would appreciate it if you would not get so upset until you understand the situation fully. It is obvious that he regrets his actions and is concerned for the boy's well-being_."

Marth's shoulders dropped down from their tensed posture, looking to the little yellow Pokemon who was shaking miserably and his facial expression not looking much better. Marth felt guilt pang through his heart.

"...I'm sorry, Pikachu," Marth said with a sigh as he stood up with Link in his arms, "I'll give you a more formal apology later; right now, I think Link needs more attention than anyone."

With that said, Marth dashed off towards the infirmary with Link unconsciously lying in his arms.

(-)

"I don't-a think that it-a will cause any long-a term damage, but he's one-a lucky little-a guy," Dr. Mario said through his heavy Italian accent, "any more-a to the right, and it-a would've went-a straight through his-a heart. He-a also could've needed skin grafting, which-a would have needed much-a longer of a recovery period."

Marth cringed as he sat quietly next to the sleeping blond. He _really _didn't need to picture that right now...

"Thanks doctor..." Marth said grudgingly, rolling his eyes inwardly. The doctor nodded with a smile, turning and leaving the two alone.

With another sigh, Marth looked towards the blond with a tired expression. He looked so content with his blue eyes closed, his soft blond hair waving across his forehead in an almost loving, caressing manner. The subtle way his lips were parted to take in breath matched the gentle rising and falling of his chest as he slept.

Marth smiled warmly, running his fingers along Link's forehead to brush away the stray blond hairs that laid across it.

"...I love you..." Marth said out loud, feeling his stomach jump as he did. Some form of relief also washed through him, but he knew that it was only temporary. He chuckled to himself in a monotone manner, shaking his head piteously. "I wish I could tell you that when you could actually hear me..."

Just as Marth finished his sentence, the door to the hospital room busted open, revealing a panting and very distraught mercenary.

"LINK!" Ike near-hollered as he dashed towards the blond that lay motionless in his bed, save for the peaceful rising and falling of his chest. Ike picked up Link's face in his palms, running his thumbs over the soft skin of his cheeks as worried panic almost over-flowed in his eyes.

"Link..." Ike almost whispered as his eyes glistened, suddenly turning towards the prince who he had either been ignoring or unaware of until now, "You! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Ike got up in a flash from his kneeling position, grabbing the shocked prince by the throat and slamming him into the wall behind him. Marth choked on a gasp as the mercenary held him in a vice grip, the hold on his neck tightening by the second.

"YOU DID THIS TO HIM, DIDN'T YOU?" Ike roared, shaking Marth's neck roughly as the prince made a choking noise.

"I-Ike, please, I didn't-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU EVER HURT HIM!" Ike brought up a fist for proof of what he was about to do, the prince's face becoming a dangerous shade of blue.

"Excuse-a me!" came a voice from the hallway, the two turning towards the voice to see a stout little Italian in a white doctor's coat looking irritatingly at the prince and the mercenary, "No-a fighting outside of-a the battle-field!"

Ike nodded slightly and turned to face Marth, grimacing disgustedly as he released the prince's throat and watched the noble crumble to the floor. Marth took bouts of deep breaths, desperately trying to get air to cascade into his lungs. After he had taken in enough to ensure his life was no longer at risk, the shorter bluenette glared up at the taller. Taking no heed of it, Ike turned towards the doctor and bowed respectfully.

"My apologies, Dr. Mario," Ike said sincerely, standing back up straight, "May I please ask what happened to Link, and what the diagnostic is?"

As much as he hated to admit it, Marth was shocked to hear what good manners Ike harbored. There really was a lot that Marth hadn't bothered to learn about the mercenary. He even had the gall to call themselves 'best friends' those many months ago...

"Yes-a, of-a course," Dr. Mario said as he took a deep breath, "Long-a story short, Link-a got electrocuted by one of Pikachu's thunderbolts – on accident, mind you – and now is-a in pretty critical condition. Some of-a Link's cartilage in-a his left arm-a has-a been damaged, and-a his nerves will-a probably be sent-a into shock for some-a time. He's showing-a signs of sciatica, but I'm treating-a that and it-a will be cleared up in just a few-a days. I would-a advise to-a let him rest and recover, which-a means," the doctor cleared his throat as he looked at Ike with a quirked eyebrow, "No sexual activity."

Marth blushed at this statement even though it wasn't directed towards him, but Ike's face didn't even twitch. Instead, Ike gave a curt nod in understanding, the doctor nodding as well and then turning to tend to other matters in the hospital.

Deafening silence then over-took the room, the only noise heard being the platonic 'beep...beep...beep' of the heart-monitor connected to Link. Marth's breathing was slow as he watched the mercenary's tense back posture. Something was off about him...

"Ike?"

"Just leave..." Ike said softly, his shoulders shaking slightly. Marth flinched at the foreign tone, taken aback from being cut off. The prince's face then set in determination as he looked crossly at the taller bluenette's back.

"Don't be such a jerk, I was just-"

"LEAVE!" Ike whipped around to face Marth, the assertive, threatening tone in his voice enough to shake the hospital's walls. Marth looked up conflictingly into Ike's eyes, and recognized something on the taller bluenette's face that he hadn't seen the whole time he'd known him.

Tears.

(-two days later-)

"So, he's really awake?" Marth asked as the chubby doctor smiled. He had just received word from the medic and was eager to see the blond's bright, blue eyes opened once again. Ike was currently in a brawl, leaving Marth the next in line as Link's 'caretaker'.

"Yes-a, sir! He's only-a been awake for about thirty minutes, so-a I would advise to still-a be gentle and quiet," Dr. Mario warned, opening the door steadily to let Marth peek inside. He felt his heart swell with happiness when he saw the blue orbs of the one he loved shift towards him after hearing the intrusion.

"Marth!" Link rasped, and Marth wouldn't have been surprised if it was the first word out of the Hylian's mouth since he had awakened. The prince felt his heart flutter as he half-trotted to where the blond laid in his bed, dragging a spare stool across the granite floor to bring it as close to Link's bed as possible.

"Hey, Link. How're you doing?" Marth asked quietly, running a gentle hand through Link's hair. He pulled back with a slight grimace as he felt the usually soft hair a little...sticky?

"Not too good, actually..." Link said quietly, almost in a whisper. He saw Marth's expression and chuckled groggily, "And I feel even worse because I haven't had a bath for a while..."

Marth smiled sympathetically, noticing how dim Link's normally beautifully bright eyes were. He was about to comment when the doctor interrupted.

"Yes, and I think-a that a nice, soothing bath would be a nice-a pick-me-up," Dr. Mario smiled while bringing a thoughtful hand to his chin as he mulled over the situation, "However, I suppose-a he will need some assistance since-a he is still-a healing..." The doctor's eyes shifted to Marth. "Would you mind-a doing it?"

Marth's face instantly exploded into a full-on blush, the thought of himself in the same room as a naked Link was more than his short-fused, over-used blood vessels could take. He glanced over to see Link's reaction, but the Hylian didn't seem to care one way or the other save for his eyes giving Marth an adorable – and slightly arousing – begging conveyance.

"I-I guess I could d-do it..." Marth cleared his throat, letting his eyes wander back to Link, "That is... if it's okay with him..."

"Well-a, Mr. Link, do you-a feel up to it?" Dr. Mario asked, grabbing the clipboard off of the end of the blond's hospital bed. Link eyes widened and seemed to regain their spark as he nodded vigorously, looking back up at Marth with an excited expression that only succeeded in making the prince's blush worsen.

"Then-a I'll leave you two to it," the doctor mused, "The bathroom is-a down-a the hall to your left. Also keep-a in mind that-a Link's condition is still very unstable, so be _extremely _careful-a when maneuvering him around."

With those final words of wisdom, the short Italian hooked the clipboard back on the end of the bed and left to tend the other patients. Marth looked back at Link with a nervous smile.

"S-so, uh... You ready for a bath?" the prince asked hesitantly, Link only smiling and nodding quickly.

"More ready than I've ever been," Link said with a smile, and somehow it soothed Marth's resolve. The bluenette then proceeded to gently remove the boundaries of the blankets from the Hylian, easing them off of his body and down to his ankles.

Marth took a deep breath, letting his right arm slide under the blond's upper back while his left went to cup underneath his knees. With a heave of exertion, Marth lifted him off the bed and into his arms, blushing as he did it. However, his blush faded when he noticed how light the Hylian was.

"Link? How much do you weigh?" Marth asked and then quickly added, "if you don't mind me asking."

Link chuckled nervously and shook his head slowly.

"About 128 pounds... Why?" Link asked slowly, blinking innocently as he looked up at Marth. The prince's eyes must have been three times their size at the moment.

_128 pounds? _I _weight 159 and I'm considered one of the lightweight brawlers! What has this kid been eating? Or... what _hasn't _he been eating? _Marth questioned silently as he looked over the smaller boys body.

He blushed. Soon, he'd see that body _naked_.

(-)

After many, _many _blushes, embarrassed words, and groans of mixed emotions, Link was out of his hospital gown and now lying lazily in the luxury of the warm bath water. Marth was struggling to regain his breath after that little endeavor, and was now doggedly searching around the bathroom to find the shampoo, soap, and sponge.

A sigh came from the direction of the bathtub, "Thanks so much for doing this for me, Marth... I don't think I would've been able to wait for Ike to come back..."

Marth chuckled quietly, throwing a 'no problem' back at the other.

_Oh, believe me, Link... It's my pleasure..._

When Marth had finally 'found' the materials for the bath, he turned and paced forwardly to where Link was lounging in wait. Link looked up at him laboredly and then shifted a bit in the tub – to the best of his ability – to give Marth better access. Marth blushed, wondering where he should start.

_Maybe I should start at the legs and work my way up... No! That'd seem too straight-forward... The arms would be a better choice... but what if he's ticklish? I don't want to-_

"Marth?"

Marth flinched and looked over to the Hylian who was giving him a curious look. Marth blinked, his mind suddenly going blank and his muscles freezing. Link seemed to notice as his curious look melded into one of concern.

"Marth? Are you- Ach!" Link slowly surfaced his arm from under the bubbly water, moving his hand towards the prince but just as quickly drew it back as he felt pain surge through it. Marth snapped out of his daze just in time to grab the appendage from sinking back into the water.

"Be careful... you're still hurt..." Marth gently loosened his grip on the blond's arm, his face conveying true, heart-felt concern. Link could feel the shift in emotion, and his eyes shined at gentle hold the prince had on him.

_Ike's grip is so much firmer... tighter... more demanding and authoritative... but Marth's... _

Marth carefully lowered his hand and placed it on the built-in arm-rests inside the bathtub.

"I-I know... I'll be more careful..." Link looked back at his arm curiously, staring with such an intent gaze that it looked like he was actually questioning whether or not it actually existed.

"So, where would you like me to start?" Marth asked politely, deciding that it would be best to get the answer straight from the horse's mouth. Link blinked and looked over his body.

"Well... I guess you could start with the most sensitive areas to get them over with," Link offered, innocently trailing a hand up his chest and over his stomach. Marth swallowed heavily, feeling his face heat up and a jolt of arousal flood through his system.

"O-okay. S-so... your stomach first?" Marth asked in a rhetorically calm manner, raising the sponge to gently lower it down on the boy's body and glide it across his skin. Link let out a moan-squeak as the ticklish fibers of the loofah raked over his body, writhing underneath the prince's touch. Marth's already aroused state worsened as he watched the flushed, helpless sate that the blond was in currently, holding in a gasp as the Hylian continued to let out moans and giggles at the foreign feeling.

_Stay calm... stay calm... stay calm... stay... calm... _Marth repeated in his mind like a broken record, though the effect was less than helpful. Especially when...

"Marth..!~" Link moaned out, arching up and grabbing Marth's wrist firmly to halt his ministration. Marth's whole face completely engulfed in an untamable blush and his heart skipped a beat. His arousal was completely awake now as he watched Link catch his breath and regain his composure. That flushed face, his short panting, his adorable squeaks, his naked body... Who _wouldn't _be completely turned on by that?

"Sorry about that, I'm just _really _ticklish," Link came down from his high as he spoke, releasing the prince's wrist and letting his sore arm drift back under the water. The prince shook off the lust from his mind, letting it wander back to the task at hand and _problem _in his pants.

"I-it's fine. Um, I-I'll be right back, okay?" Marth stood up hastily, careful to hide the bulge in his pants. Link blinked as he watched him retreat, shifting in the tub to sit up slightly.

"Where are you going?" Link asked, making Marth pause and scuffle around his mind for a response.

"I was just going to get your cherry-scented shampoo! They don't have any here, and I really hoped that you would continue to use it!" Marth lied smoothly, only craning his neck around to look at the blond reassuringly. Link's face instantly busted into a beaming smile.

"Oh, good idea, Marth! Thanks!" Link's smile widened even more, "It's on the second shelf in the bathroom."

Marth nodded, proud of himself for pulling off a little white lie and at the same time able to make Link happy.

"Got it, be right back!"

(-)

"What took you so long?" Link asked, his arms wrapped around himself as he shivered helplessly in the bathwater, "I-it's freezing in here and I'm shriveled up like a p-p-prune!"

Marth saw the sight before him and felt guilt pang through his heart. While he was off taking care of his little 'problem', poor little Link was sitting there in less-than-lukewarm water and basically withering as the water weighed him down.

"I'm really sorry, Link," Marth ignored his first question, at the same time holding up the bright pink bottle of shampoo to show it off, "But at least I brought your shampoo."

Link smiled even though his body temperature was rapidly dropping. Marth smiled back apologetically, letting some of the shampoo run onto his hands and then rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up.

As he let his hands run through the blond hair of his secret love, he absentmindedly thought about how soft and silky it was.

_This shampoo sure works wonders... I'll have to ask him where he gets it._

"Hey, Marth?" came Link's voice. Marth 'hmm'ed in question. "C-can I g-get out now? I-I'm really c-... c-... _cold_!" his last word came out as a sneeze when some of the soap bubbles drifted passed his nose, the adorable action causing Marth to laugh.

"Sure, just let me rinse your hair," Marth grabbed the watering can-shaped nozzle and attached it on the end of the bath hose, testing the water and then letting it run over Link's head. Even though the water was warm, Link still shivered as it ran over his head and down his back, his teeth chattering exaggeratedly as he made a noise of protest.

"There, all clean!" Marth smiled, proud of his handiwork as he grabbed some towels off of the rack and headed back over to the tub. Link was still shivering violently, looking miserable as he sat in the draining bathwater. "Okay, so I guess I'll just..."

Marth trailed off as he rolled up his sleeves and let his hands dive under the water. He blushed as he cupped underneath Link's knees and lower back this time, hooking them upwards to bring the Hylian's body out of the water. Link instantly curled up into a quivering ball in the prince's arms at the readjusted temperature, Marth's embarrassed feeling fading to be replaced with sympathy. Marth gently placed the blond in the cushioned wheelchair that was positioned next to the door for convenience. After Link was settled, Marth replaced the towels around the boy's body, Link eagerly accepting the warmth and instantly wrapping them securely around himself.

"Better?" Marth asked as he opened the bathroom door and slowly wheeled the chair through the threshold. Link nodded pathetically, tightening the towels around himself to try and get more warmth out of them than what little they provided.

Rounding the corner, Marth was surprised to see a certain blue-haired mercenary sitting on Link's abandoned hospital bed. Link squeaked quietly in surprise, quickly letting the towels fall from his shoulders and instead pool around his waist, his shivering ceasing. Marth was about to question what he was doing until Ike finally seemed to notice the other bluenette enter the room.

"Link!" only the blond's presence was acknowledged as Ike literally jumped out of bed and ran to the Hylian's side, dropping down to his level in the wheelchair. He showered the blond with chaste kisses over his face and neck as Link only giggled at the attention.

"How are you? Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" Ike thwarted the boy with questions, though the last question's cadence had an incredibly irate edge, obviously directed at Marth. Marth only sneered down at him, giving him his answer silently.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Link insisted, waving his hand from underneath the towels as if at the same time waving off the question, "Marth just gave me a bath."

Ike's eyes twitched.

"I...see," Ike had, after all, received this information from the doctor when he had arrived a few moments prior, but it was still gut-wrenching to hear come from his lover's mouth. Ike stood up fully this time, looking upon Marth with disgust.

"I promise, I did nothing to 'violate' him, if that's what you're wondering," Marth said snidely, his face completely serious. Ike searched his eyes for an answer otherwise, but there was no faltering when it came to Marth's steady gaze. Ike nodded, accepting the answer begrudgingly. Link was left in the middle of the two, looking completely confused and lost as to what they were talking about.

"Fine then. Come on, Link, I wanted us to-"

"**SONIC, CAPTAIN FALCON, LUCAS, AND IKE, PLEASE REPORT TO THE TRANSPORTATION ROOM FOR YOUR BATTLE,**" a voice suddenly boomed over the intercom, startling all three smashers and abruptly cutting Ike off. Ike growled in irritation as the announcement ended.

"Shoot, I just had a stupid battle! It should be illegal to over-work people like this!" Ike seethed, Link shrinking back in fear from seeing Ike behave this way.

_Does he always act this upset..?_

Ike looked back to Link sharply and the blond flinched.

"Link, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I hate it that I've had so many battles lately... I really wish I could spend more time with you..." Ike placed a delicate hand on the side of the Hylian's face, rubbing his thumb over his cheeks lovingly. Link blinked and smiled, gently raising his hand from the embrace of the towels and placing it over Ike's own.

"It's okay. I know you're busy," Link moved Ike's hand back and kissed it softly, making the traveler smile brightly. Ike then turned his gaze to Marth and glared at him.

"Remember what I told you," Ike warned, turning slightly to leave. Despite his immediate reaction to slap that ridiculous look of superiority off the mercenary's face, shove him out the door and tell the idiot that Link was his, Marth nodded. Ike returned the gesture, walking away and saying one more 'goodbye' to Link as he left the hospital room.

Link heaved a heavy sigh as the taller bluenette left, seeming to be almost relieved that he was gone as he wrapped the towels back around him and continued shivering. Marth quirked an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" he asked carefully. Link flinched a little, like he had just been caught doing something wrong.

"U-um, no, it's just that..." Link groaned in frustration, "Ike gets so worked up about everything! If he even thought that I was cold, he'd get three million blankets for me and then curse the doctor's incompetency and piteous hospitality..."

Marth noticed how Link's shoulders sagged as he spoke. The noble frowned.

_I know it's only going to help Ike look better in the long-run, but..._

"You know he only does that because he loves you..." Marth said quietly, feeling completely idiotic as the words left his mouth. He had made it his goal to win Link's heart – or rather, steal it from Ike – and here he was trying to help the competition. While contemplating his sanity, he heard Link chuckle, snapping him out of his whirl-winding thoughts.

"I guess you're right. I mean, it is comforting to have someone care so much about you to go to such great lengths, but it would be nice if he would just let me be a little more..." Link's eyes narrowed as he shuffled through his mind for the right word, "free. I don't know, it just gets on my nerves sometimes."

_'Doesn't like to be smothered'... _Marth locked this new information away in the vault, _Got it._

"I understand. I've always known Ike to be kind of abrasive," Marth chuckled solemnly, remembering back to the times when he and Ike had been the most inseparable of friends. Laughing, telling jokes, scouting out cute girls...

So many things had changed.

"Whatever happened to you two? You never told me how you got to be on such bad terms..." Link inquired, looking back at Marth in question. Marth's downtrodden gaze shifted down to Link, smiling in a way that matched his eyes. The blond's curious blue eyes looked at Marth with genuine inquiry, hoping – begging – for an answer.

_It was because of you... _Marth couldn't help but think, but he never really _blamed_ it on Link, per-say. After all, it wasn't his fault; he just happened to be the object of both the blunette's affection. Ike just made it to first base faster than he had.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Sorry," Marth said slowly, and Link seemed to understand as he didn't press the matter any further. "Let's get you back to bed. You don't want to develop neuropathy on top of everything else."

Marth's attempt to brighten the mood was successful as Link let a cute giggle escape his lips, nodding happily and letting the prince wheel him over to his bed-side. Carefully lifting the little bundle out of the chair and onto his bed, Marth reached for the gown on the end, wrapping it around Link and tying the ribbon firmly behind his back to hold it in place.

"There. All better now?" Marth smiled, adding the inflection as if he were talking to a child. Link smirked up at him, chortling and deciding to play along with Marth's game.

"I sure am, Mommy!~" Link smiled sweetly, fluttering his long eyelashes and clasping his hands together. The two shared a laugh, but that's when Marth noticed that Link was still shivering even though he was tightly encased in many layers of towels.

"We need to get you out of those wet towels and get you some actual blankets," Marth stated, starting towards the cabinet that housed spare blankets for when the patients got cold or had a fever. Opening it – with a creak of protest from the old hinges on the door – and grabbing a few especially soft-looking blankets, Marth stepped back and placed them gently on the bed and then closed the doors. Link watched as if the prince was doing something incredibly interesting, every movement the noble made somehow mesmerizing him.

_He's not smothering me... he just really cares... _Link thought as Marth gently lifted the blond's arms, removing the damp towels and replacing them with much dryer, softer, cozier cloth.

Link smiled, feeling completely warm all over his body, and he was pretty sure that it wasn't just the blankets that had his temperature rising.

"Okay, _now _are you 'all better'?" Marth questioned again, this time only offering Link a handsome smile instead of a mocking tone of voice.

_It's becoming a lot easier to talk to him the more and more I'm with him, _Marth thought, _It's probably just his personality. He's so easy to feel comfortable around._

Link looked away nervously, making Marth quirk an eyebrow.

"Um, can I ask you one more favor?" Link asked slowly, unpredictably having red rise to his cheeks. Marth didn't really know what to think about that since usually he would've been the one blushing, but was nonetheless happy to comply to whatever the blond may need.

"Sure. What can I do for you?" Marth asked politely, unprepared to see the blush on Link's face redden even further.

"W-well I remember that when I was traveling with Midna through the Snowpeak Mountains, we would huddle together to keep warm," Link paused and then quickly continued as though conflicted about what he was going to ask, "and I was wondering if you would maybe..." another pause, "c-c-cuddle with me so I c-could warm up faster. But you don't have to if you don't want to!"

By now, Link's face was so red that it greatly rivaled the color of the maximum tomato. Marth's own face was a close second though.

_This can't be happening. He didn't just ask me that. It's just my fantasies again._

But as the prince blinked rapidly to try and clear his mind, he was (pleasantly) surprised to see Link's blushing, questioning face staring back at him. It seemed that Marth had taken too long to answer because Link's eyes shifted back to his hands, his expression a different kind of embarrassed – shameful.

"N-nevermind. I'm sorry. It was a stupid idea-"

"No! It wasn't stupid," Marth interjected quickly, chuckling gently as Link's eyes shifted back up to him, "It just kind of... caught me off guard is all."

Link blinked, a smile gracing his face and his eyes instantly brightening. Marth blushed slightly, beginning to move towards the bed until he remembered that he still had his armor on.

"Oh, I guess I should take this off first," he started, beginning to unfasten his heavier, sharper armor from his shoulders and midriff, "It's kinda uncomfortable."

Link nodded, shifting carefully so there was more room on the bed for the prince to sit as he finished fiddling around with his shoulder plates and carefully sat them on the floor. Taking a quiet, deep breath through his nose, Marth climbed on the bed along beside the still shivering Hylian. Contemplating what position to take – with perverted implications flooding into his mind as soon as the thought entered it – he finally decided on crawling around to sit behind the boy and wrap his arms around the blond's waist.

Link shifted once more, scooting back slightly to sit in the prince's lap and rest his head on the bluenette's chest. Marth couldn't help the blush that rested on his cheeks, feeling the blond so close. Marth – after settling his legs in a criss-cross fashion under Link's own – wound another blanket around the pair, bringing his arms to clasp the Hylian's middle. Marth couldn't help but hug the blond closer after the two had melded together so nicely, sighing contentedly as he rested his back on the wall behind him and his chin on Link's (now freshly cleaned) soft blond hair.

A blush settled itself on Link's cheeks, snuggling contentedly into Marth's chest. The same thought came to their minds simultaneously:

_This is... perfect._

"Okay, you have _got _to be better now..." Marth chuckled lowly as Link let his arms rest on Marth's own.

"Yeah... but I'm still cold," Link said softly, feeling sleep suddenly over-come him. Marth smiled, letting his arms tighten comfortably around the other.

"Then I'll just have to stay here until you get warm..." Marth trailed off as he felt drowsiness come over him as well. He let his eyes slip close, his head still gently resting on Link's and the Hylian's own lying on the noble's chest.

Soon, they were both sound asleep.

(-)

**Aww, I loved writing that :) I know that their relationship is developing quicker than it should, but I really needed this story to pick up the pace a little since – if Link hadn't started to have a little bit of feelings for Marth – this story would definitely drag on and on and on.**

**So, despite that, I hope you still like it! :) Updates will continue to be slow because school has started back, and that means that cheerleading and softball practice have too. Sorry, but I'll try to get them out as soon as possible!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I kinda forgot about this :P Anyway~ the Pit pairing is finally here!~ :D**

**Warnings for this chapter: Fluff!**

(-)

The next morning, one bubbly, cheerful, flouncy white angel was bounding – practically flying – through the halls of the Smash Mansion, humming softly to himself with a smile as bright and white as his wings. There was really no reason for him to be so happy, but then again, there was really no reason for him to be sad either. So, he continued on with his lovely morning, doing his daily routine of heading the breakfast hall for his regular pancakes smothered with powdered sugar. The other brawlers insisted that if he continued to eat that way, he would either develop cavities or an extreme case of obesity. However, as many mornings that have passed with the same eating habits, neither tragedy has befallen him.

"Good morning Lucas, Ness, and Toon Link!~" Pit smiled and waved to the three boys as he passed them, noticing with mild amusement that Lucas – uncharacteristically – was arguing with Ness, and Toon Link was in the middle, trying to be the voice of reason. However, at the angel's greeting, the three of them stopped what they were bickering about and waved back to Pit, chorusing a 'good morning!' in return. Pit giggled and continued to skip down the hall and into the cafeteria. Grabbing a tray, the angel glided down the isle, grabbing a few pancakes and fourteen packets of powdered sugar.

Smiling and licking his lips at his sugar-coated breakfast, Pit looked around the room for a place to sit. He finally spotted Red sitting in a corner all by himself, only empty space surrounding his solemn form. Pit blinked, having no idea why anyone would be sad on such a lovely Friday morning.

_I wonder what's wrong with him... _Pit thought morbidly, walking for the first time that morning over to the Pokemon trainer who didn't even bother to glance up at the angel. The winged boy sat down next to Red with his plate of sugar, flashing an equally-sugary smile at the boy who had only shifted his eyes to meet those of the other boy's. Pit waited for a moment in awkward silence, half-expecting the other brawler to at least give him a 'hey' or 'good morning', but apparently that wasn't going to happen as the Pokemon trainer only blinked distantly at his new companion.

"Good morning, Red!" Pit finally blurted, Red cringing at the hyperactive voice that greatly contrasted his mood. Red contemplated not responding, wondering that if he could pass off being a complete jerk to make the angel leave him alone.

_If it was anyone but Pit... _Red sighed inwardly. Pit was such a nice boy; so innocent, sweet, and caring that it was almost unbelievable. Either Pit was a really good actor, Red decided, or every brawler at the mansion was a complete sap for a cute face.

Including himself.

"Good morning, Pit," Red responded tiredly, finally deciding to give him a response. Pit's smile seemed to brighten even more from having grabbed the attention of the trainer. However, he then noted the solemn expression of the other boy and the lack of breakfast tray in front of him, his battle partners – Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle – that usually flanked his sides also missing.

"Are you not eating this morning?"

"Not hungry."

"Where are your Pokemon?"

"Back in my room."

Pause.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

Red was growing increasingly irritated by the throng of questions. Pit's heart was in the right place, but he really didn't want to talk to him right now. Or anyone really. Why couldn't they see that he didn't want to talk!-?

_Well maybe if you didn't sit there looking like your Poochyena just got run-over by an eighteen-wheeler... _his conscience told him, scolding him for being so withdrawn.

"Red?"

Said boy turned to Pit boredly, noting with a pang of guilt that the usually-bubbly angel wore almost-as pathetic of an expression as he did.

"Please don't lie to me."

Red's heart ached. He hadn't seen that coming...

"I'm not lying," was his firm response which he almost immediately regretted after Pit's expression grew more determined.

"Yes you are."

"I am not!"

"Do you not trust me?"

"I do trust you and I'm not lying!"

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Red sighed. There was just no getting it through this kid's head!

"Look, Pit, I just don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"So there is something wrong with you! I knew it!" Pit laughed as his face brightened, and Red couldn't help but smile genuinely for the first time in almost a week.

_Thick-headed, but so easy to please..._

"Okay, so there is. But I still don't want to talk about it..." Red turned away from the angel defensively, deciding finally that the only way to get out of this was through ignorance. He could practically feel the other boy's pout drilling into the side of his head.

"Oh, come on! Tell me!" Pit begged, scooting closer to the trainer and leaning forward in anticipation. Red didn't take heed of the advances and continued to look off at the nothing he was bent on staring at.

"Red!~" Pit whined this time, scooting even closer and grabbing the other's arm in his gentle grasp. Red's eyes widened slightly, and for some reason, he could feel his face heating up. Despite this, however, he cleared his throat and stood his ground.

"No. I'm not telling you. Why don't you just leave me alone?" Red deadpanned, and he could feel the grip on his arm tighten with what little arm strength Pit possessed; not that he had much himself, but that was beside the point. He could hear a growl come from the angel, his grip tightening the slightest bit more, and then a heavy sigh.

"...I just want to help..." Pit almost whispered, and said trainer recognized that the tone the angel used was dripping with defeat. He finally turned to look at the angel, about to try and explain that he didn't need help, but when Red saw the expression he wore, he felt like the biggest jerk in the whole world.

The angel's usually bright eyes were weighted down by tears that pooled on the surface, and his brows were upturned in sadness. The grip on his arm loosened considerably, and finally the tiny hands that had held it fell back into the angel's lap. He looked like he had just been slapped by the one he loved.

Red sighed, "Pit...look I'm...I'm sorry, okay? I just...I just don't want to talk about it."

"But you need to! It always helps to talk!" Pit looked back at the trainer with a determined spark in his eyes, along with something else that Red couldn't quite place. Desperation, maybe?

"...You really want to know what's wrong?" Red asked after a moment, earning a vigorous nod from the angel. Red took a deep breath and then placed his chin in his hands, looking off at the far wall with a look that was just as distant. "Three days ago, Pikachu and my other three Pokemon were enjoying a nice lunch together; nothing really out of the ordinary, except that Pikachu seemed to be a little more rambunctious than usual. I didn't really think it was any big deal. In fact, I even edged-on his behavior since he had quite a few battles that day and I figured a little encouragement would ensure his spirits were high enough to win. Squirtle was enjoying was enjoying the company – being the youngest of the group and, therefore, the one with the most energy to burn – so I decided to just have a leisure conversation with Fox, completely ignoring what the others were doing. The next thing I knew, Charizard had had enough of their antics and burned Pikachu's tail, making him let loose a detrimental thunder attack straight at Link. I know it wasn't on purpose, but it's because it _wasn't _that I feel like it was my fault. I should have kept a better eye on them, but instead, I completely shirked my responsibilities and caused one of my best friends to become bed-ridden..."

Pit had listened to Red's whole explanation solemnly, some-what unsure of how to respond. It wasn't the trainer's fault – that much Pit knew – but how to convince the boy of this was going to prove a challenge.

"...It's not your fault, Red," Pit stated, starting out with basic cognizance, "Pikachu is always well-behaved and mild-mannered. I'm sure no one could have predicted that he would've done that."

"But it was my job to make sure he didn't."

"Well even if you feel responsible, that was three days ago! I'm sure that Link has forgiven you, if he even ever had bitter feelings in the first place."

"He probably hates me..."

"Link doesn't hate anyone!"

"He _should_ hate me..."

"He doesn't have any reason to! It's not your-"

"IT COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" Red near-hollered, making Pit flinch. "If he would've died - or gotten paralyzed, in the very least - it would've been _all my fault_. Watching Pikachu was _my _job, _my _responsibility. Everything Pikachu does, he does on _my _account." Red ended there, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

Pit's eyes lost their spark as he placed a comforting hand on the Pokemon master's shoulder, making the older brunette look at him with mild curiosity.

"Red...I know that you feel obligated to take the blame for Pikachu, but in the end, that's all it is – obligation. You know it's not your fault, but you feel like you need to take the fall because the only other one that could _possibly _be in fault is Pikachu. You feel like you need to protect him, don't you?" Pit asked sincerely, searching Red's eyes for understanding. Luckily, he found it.

Red gave a half-hearted chuckle. "You sure know how to read people, Pit. Fine, yes, it is more obligation than guilt. Despite how he fights in battle, he's really not that confident in himself and sometimes feels like he really doesn't have any place being here. I've assured him countless times that he was an amazing brawler and companion, and I think that he believed me...some-what, at least. So, since I've tried so hard to build up his wall of confidence with misconceptions as the cement holding it together, I didn't want this incident causing any of the mold to break. Honestly, though, it wasn't really anyone's _fault_, technically, but you know how it is – something scandalous happens and there's always someone at fault. Everyone just blows things out of proportion to add spice to their own leisure lives, not caring who gets hurt in the process or who takes the fall as long as they're entertained. It makes me so-"

"RED!" Pit suddenly blurted out, cutting Red off from his rant and making the trainer look at the angel in question. Pit's posture lost it's tense cadence and his face showed a soft, endearing expression. "It's okay. I understand. And I think it's really kind of you to watch after Pikachu the way you do, but you have to learn to let him fight his own battles – literally! 'If you love something, set it free', 'live and let live', you know?"

Red seemed to take what Pit was saying into consideration, concentrating hard on a small crevice in their table.

"...But how do you know if they'll be okay on their own?" Red asked after a while, shifting his gaze to Pit who smiled softly.

"It's just a chance you'll have to take. Trust that they'll be okay," Pit paused and giggled, "And I'm sure Pikachu is plenty old enough to take care of himself. But there's nothing wrong with a little encouragement every once in a while! It makes everyone happy!"

Red smiled warmly, his rigid eyes softening into a warm puddle of brown.

"Thanks, Pit. I really needed that," Red said sincerely, and the tiniest hint of pink dusted Pit's cheeks at the words. He smiled abashedly and chuckled a little.

"Y-you're welcome. I'm just glad that you-" Pit was suddenly cut off mid-sentence, and his eyes widened when he realized why. Red had pulled the angel into his chest, wrapping his arms around his torso and nuzzling his face into Pit's warm auburn hair that smelled oddly of cinnamon apples. Pit felt his face heat up as he blinked in confusion and then hesitantly wrapped his arms around Red as well, bringing their proximities closer.

"Red..?" Pit asked carefully after a few moments had passed, the hug carrying on just a _little _bit too long for Pit to feel comfortable. He could feel Red tense suddenly, practically ripping away from the embrace and looking away from the angel with a red face.

"I-um-s-sorry about that..." Red said embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

"No, it's fine! I-I was just...uh..." Pit paused, searching his mind for something else to say, "I need to...go visit Link! Yeah! I haven't seen him this morning and it's become a routine of mine to go and check on him!"

Red inwardly sighed in relief, turning back to the other boy and smiling widely.

"Okay! I'll see you later then! Say hi to Link for me!" Red say hurriedly and Pit nodded back, rising from his seat and grabbing his untouched lunch trey.

"Bye, Red!"

Red smiled gently, feeling an odd warmth spread through his body.

"Bye, Pit."

(-)

"Good morning, Link!~" Pit fluttered into the blond's hospital room, twirling once and then abruptly stopping next to Link's bedside. Link giggled, watching the display with amusement.

"Good morning, Pit! You're certainly in a good mood," Link observed, "Any reason?"

Pit shook his head quickly, his brunette hair shaking along with his movements.

"Nope, just happy!" Pit laughed, flashing the Hylian a bright smile, "So, what have you been up to?"

Link laughed as well, heaving a sigh of good-natured exasperation.

"Nothing, really. Just lying in this boring hospital bed like it's my job," this earned a chuckle from Pit.

"How's it pay?" Pit joked back. Link laughed.

"Not enough to do it every day for a week," both boys shared a hearty laugh at that. As their laughter died down, Pit pulled up a stool to take a seat next to his bedside.

"Have you missed participating in brawls?" Pit asked, striking up a conversation.

"Some-what. I've always enjoyed it, but it's kind of nice to get out of the chaos for a while," Link decided, thinking back to the wild array of smash balls and assist trophies activating left and right as the battle progressed. And there was always that nagging apprehension that one might accidentally summon _Tingle_, God-forbid. "I'm being discharged from the hospital tomorrow, but Master Hand says I'll be able to rejoin the brawls in about a week to make sure I'm fully recovered."

"Well that's good to hear," Pit chuckled, "So how's it going with Ike?"

Link's smile twitched slightly – an acute action that went unnoticed by Pit.

"Everything is fine!" Link declared, and that wasn't a lie. Nothing to prove otherwise had happened, so why was he questioning himself if that was really the full truth? "He's been visiting me every day since the accident, but his brawls have kept him busy a lot. We really haven't had much time to do anything outside of my hospital room since Dr. Mario prohibits patients who are still under hospital advisory to leave the grounds. We've been trying to spend as much time together as possible since Ike is going on that week-long vacation to his home."

"Oh yeah!" a light bulb suddenly clicked on in Pit's mind, "His vacation days are this week! I completely forgot! It must be hard not to be able to go with him; he had been going on for months about you finally being able to see Tellius."

"Yeah, I know," Link sighed, "And I'd been looking forward to seeing it, but I didn't want him to sacrifice his one week a year to see his friends just because of me. There's always next year, after all."

Pit nodded in understanding, and for some reason, another thought suddenly came to his mind.

"How's it going with _Marth_?" Pit questioned innocently, unaware of how it affected Link, "He seems to be the one in here most of the time."

Link could feel heat rise to his cheeks, and he fumbled around in his mind for a response.

"E-everything is good with him, too. He's just had more time off and hasn't minded keeping me company," Link explained, smiling gently as he thought about the prince. Pit noticed the peaceful look that graced the Hylian's features, but didn't comment.

"That's really nice of him," Pit smiled, and then blinked and looked around the room, "Where is he, anyway? He's usually here first-thing."

Link snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "He had a battle, but he should be here soon."

Pit nodded again, standing up and stretching out his wings which caused a few feathers to flutter gracefully to the ground at the tousling.

"Well, if you won't be lonely for too long, I think I'll be going. I've got a battle in about an hour, and I kind of got...interrupted from breakfast," Pit blushed at the memory of Red's arms around him, turning quickly and pacing to the door. "I'll see you later, okay? I hope you feel better!"

Link smiled warmly at the angel. "Thanks! I'll see you later!"

Just as Pit was about to leave the room, he suddenly stopped and whipped around. "Oh! And Red says hi!"

Link blinked in confusion, but nonetheless smiled back. "Tell him I said hi back."

With one more quick nod, Pit turned and flitted out the door, leaving Link as the only one left in the room. That abruptly changed, however, when Marth suddenly burst through the doors of the room almost as suddenly as they had shut from Pit's exit. Link instantly smiled.

"Hello, Link!" Marth smiled, walking in a very prince-like manner over to Link's bedside and taking a seat on the stool that was still placed next to it.

"Hi, Marth!" Link greeted enthusiastically, sitting up and then suddenly throwing his arms around Marth's neck, pulling the prince into an unexpected embrace. Marth's eyes widened as a blush spread over his cheeks, but just as he was about to hug the blond back, Link pulled away, much to the chagrin of the prince. He did notice, however, that the Hylian was blushing profusely, and he inwardly smirked. "Um...sorry about that. H-how did your battle go?"

"Heh, no need to apologize. And it went great; got first place," Marth said nonchalantly, secretly proud of himself. His ego inflated tenfold when he saw Link's bright blue eyes widen further with admiration.

"_Really_? _First_? Against _Captain Falcon_?" Link asked in awe, scooting closer in anticipation. Marth chuckled at the childish act, ruffling his hair in a humoring manor with a nod.

"Yep. It wasn't too hard, really," Marth bragged, watching amusedly as the Hylian continued to scoot closer to him.

"Wow! I've almost never won against him! How did you-AH!"

"Careful!" One more inch towards the prince and Link had suddenly toppled off of his mattress. Fortunately, though, Marth's quick reflexes worked in their favor as he lurched forward, catching Link in his arms before he could hit the floor. Link instantly felt his face heat up as he was pressed flush against the bluenette's chest, the prince not being far behind him from the pleasing warmth the blond radiated. Slowly – ever so slowly – Link raised from the prince's chest, his eyes lowered until just barely a foot separated the two. Then, the clashing – while still somehow complimenting – shades of blue met each other, and it was like a scene from a movie as they stared into each other's eyes.

"...Sorry," Link finally breathed, unwillingly backing away from the prince until he is sitting back in his original position. Marth cleared his throat, about to respond when the doors to Link's hospital room opened once more.

"Good morning, love!" a certain blue-haired mercenary called happily, racing to Link's bed – either ignoring the prince or too focused on his blond-haired lover to care – and sat down a huge trunk at the end of it, scooping up the Hylian in his arms. Link laughed and hugged the traveler back, feeling the bluenette nuzzle into the sea of blond hair that proudly belonged to his Hylian lover as soon as he had wrapped his arms around the other.

"Good morning!" Link greeted in return, smiling at the older male as he sat the tousled blond back onto the hospital bed. He then glanced down at the large navy suitcase sitting at the foot of the bed. "Are you ready for your trip?"

Ike's smile faltered at this, unable to help but let a sigh escape his lips.

"It depends on how you're asking it. Yes, technically, I am packed and ready to leave, but emotionally, no. I won't be able to see you for a whole week..." Ike trailed off, letting a hand drift to caress Link's cheek. Link smiled warmly, covering the mercenary's hand with his own.

"It's okay. It'll be hard, but you'll be back sooner than you know it," Link's smiled broadened, "And don't let me keep you from having a good time. You only get to see your friends once a year, so don't worry about me and have fun!"

Ike sighed, removing his hand from the blond's cheek and instead placing it over the handle of his suitcase. He gazed at his lover and then stole a quick glance at the prince who had remained silent through their entire conversation out of courtesy. He had become a little less wary of the shorter bluenette since in the three days Link has been bed-ridden, neither had showed signs of a developing relationship other than friendship. A certain amount of trust was bestowed in them both; Ike believing that Marth would not make a move on the blond and Marth having faith that Ike hadn't noticed otherwise. (He had been immensely thankful that the mercenary hadn't caught the two in that _very _provocative position the previous night.)

Smiling sadly, Ike leaned down and placed his other hand on the Hylian's shoulder.

"Goodbye, Link. I love you," Ike cooed affectionately, placing a passionate kiss on the boy's lips and holding him there for a moment to savor his taste before pulling away. Marth looked on with jealousy shining in his eyes as Link smiled warmly, waving when the mercenary walked out the door.

"Goodbye, Ike! I love you, too! And have a good week!" Link called. Turning back to Marth, the blond noticed the intense malice etched into every corner of the prince's face, making him blink questioningly. "Marth? What's wrong?"

Marth shook himself out of his daze, turning to look at the blond with his happy displacement back intact.

"Nothing, nothing! Just...thinking," Marth excused, waving off the question. But Link wasn't so easily persuaded.

"What about?" Link asked innocently, making the bluenette sweat-drop.

_What do I say, what do I say, what do I- oh! Got it!_

"I was thinking about how you and I never got to have our lunch date together," Marth explained (lied), watching with mild amusement as Link's cheek gained a cute red color at the mention of the word 'date'.

"Um, well, we really haven't had much time to plan since I'm hospitalized until tomorrow and the doctor is very strict about patients leaving the premises," Link tried to explain, but the impact was softened a little since he had pretty much stumbled through the whole sentence. Marth smiled kindly at the cute act, chuckling a little.

"I know, don't worry about it. But, since you're getting discharged tomorrow, how about we plan lunch? I don't have any battles until the next afternoon, so I have plenty of time. And if I recall correctly, you aren't allowed back in the brawls until next week, right?" Marth questioned. Link seemed to consider the offer for a moment before smiling and nodding back at the bluenette.

"Sure! That sounds like fun! Do you have a restaurant in mind?" Link asked. Marth smiled inwardly at the acceptance, 'hmm'ing in thought after the question presented by the blond.

"How about Vacora? I've heard the atmosphere is really amazing and the ambiance is top-notch," Marth offered, watching happily as the Hylian's face lit up.

"You'd really take me _there_? Isn't it really expensive, though?" Link asked, and the prince scoffed good-naturedly at the boy.

"As cheesy at it may sound, nothing is too expensive for you. You've been hospitalized for three days now and deserve a decent meal. Hospital food can't be that good," Marth said. Link smiled, nodding with a giggle.

"That sounds really great! I'd love to!" Link beamed at the prince, making the tiniest hint of pink sprinkle over the noble's cheeks which were defined nicely as he smiled back. Then, a spark of lasciviousness flashed through Marth's eyes.

"There is, however, a catch," Marth continued, making Link look at him curiously. "You have to wear a dress."

(-)

**Everyone is gay and nothing hurts! :D**

**See you next week continuing from this painfully abrupt cliffhanger! :)**

**P.S. If you didn't know, Tellius is the continent where Ike is from. :) And I made up Vacora :D (I think...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Especially you, RareToonLinkPairs! :)**

**Warnings for this chapter: Cross-dressing and lots of MarthxLink fluffiness/yaoi.**

**NOTE: I've started school, and it will probably show in my writing since our slave-driver of an English teacher has been breathing down our necks to use more sophisticated grammar. So that's probably why this chapter (or at least parts of it) will sound like a stick-up-the-butt priss wrote it :D**

**SPECIAL SHOUT-OUT: **mysticalgems**! She has got to be one of the nicest, most complex reviewers ever! Her reviews are always very thorough and never really have a bad thing to say. So thank you so much for your time to read and review my story! Keep being awesome! :D**

(-)

Several thoughts flooding through Link's mind, but one prominent interjection over-shadowed the rest: _WHAT?-!_

Mouth agape, blue eyes wide, and heart officially sunk, Link stared at the prince like he had just grown a second head...or had the original cut off. Marth just looked on the blond's expression in amusement, enjoying the obvious flabbergasted shock that over-took every lovely feature on the boy's face.

"...I have to do _what_?" Link asked after a moment of processing what the prince had requested of him, also trying to comprehend what means of androgenic thoughts had brought on such an extraneous bidding. The prince only smiled, acting as if he had asked Link nothing completely outrageous or out of the ordinary.

"You have to wear a dress," Marth repeated simply, not a waver to be heard in his demand, "A complete ensemble of womanhood, to be exact."

Link's eyes widened further, if that were even possible. He was almost afraid to ask why in _God's holy name _he had to commit such a heinous and reprehensible act, but the inevitable was to come.

"...Why?" Link voiced, though the sound only that came out was a shy squeak of the word. Marth got a good chuckle out of that as he was sure the request sounded completely foreign to someone as unbelievably innocent and naivé as Link appeared to be. The blond Hylian and brunette angel were the only two who possessed – and actually acted upon – such bliss, Marth mused.

"You didn't think I picked Vacora just because it had a pretty face, did you? It takes what's inside – for some at least – to really lure you in. And the particular aphrodisiac that makes this restaurant set apart from the morbid cognizance of the others is that they pay _special _attention to _couples_, meaning that they – by popular belief – tend to those who are in pairs quicker and with more prestidigitation than those who go alone," at that point, Marth paused and heaved a sigh of irritation not directed at anyone in particular...that was present at the time, anyway, "However, since you are in a public relationship with Ike, there are two obvious reasons that you are not able to go as you are: one, because if we were to be seen together, people may get the wrong idea and believe you to be cheating on Ike, which would be fairly easy to do in his absence. And, two, if we proved the suspicions wrong and confided in the attendants that we were, in fact, separate, then we would not receive the special treatment provided to couples anyway. So, I come back to my previous request: you need to wear a dress."

As Link listened to this explanation (excuse) intently, he began to some-what understand the twisted logic behind the whole thing. He had heard it rumored, after all, that certain high-class restaurants were run by sadistic warmongers; though instead of discretion towards a national crises, they waned over certain social groups or, in this case, whether or not you had a spouse. It was frowned upon by most, yes, but for those who fit the bill, it was an easy way to get free luxuries.

Sighing, the Hylian slumped in defeat and nodded slowly – agreeing to what, he wasn't sure, but he was certain that, either way, this one-sided argument was going to end with him in a dress.

(-)

"Thank you very much for everything, Dr. Mario. It was very comforting to be in your care," Link thanked courteously, adjusting his signature green hat atop his striking blond hair. The chubby Italian chuckled good-naturedly, a used, now-folded hospital gown folded in his arms.

"No-a problem, Mr. Link! You were a most-a exceptional patient as-a well! It-a will be rather quiet around-a here without you and-a your visitors around," Dr. Mario waved the green-clad boy through the doorway, contradicting his former statement, "And I hope-a that you will-a continue on the bumpy road-a to recovery!"

Link nodded with a knowing smile, not even feeling a little put-off by the doctor's behavior and instead just as happy to be leaving the hospital as the doctor was to see him go. Link couldn't help but wonder, however, what that man did all day that would cause him to have such a disdain for company, but waved off his pondering to focus on making it to his room that would – or should, at least – be in the same, untouched state that he had left it in which was annoyingly clean compared to almost any other in the manor.

Being bade welcome back from the hospital by nearly everyone he passed on his way, Link felt wonderfully at home and comfortable having so many pleased with his safe return. The only one that he didn't see, Link noted with oddity, was Prince Marth Lowell, which was especially strange since Link hadn't seen hide nor hair of the prince since the night previous. Prior to the exception of this morning, the blue-haired noble was usually perched by his bed-side the moment he awoke from his uncomfortable sleep. (A little unnerving at first, but welcomed, nonetheless, Link decided.)

_Where is he? I hope he turns up before lunch... _Link thought dimly, some-what hoping that Marth would show up and some-what hoping he wouldn't. _Though it would get me out of this whole dress ordeal if he didn't..._

As the blond-haired boy trekked up the over-used wooden stairs to the floor that housed his dorm room, he thought he heard a quite frantic calling of his name, but assured himself that his overly-sensitive ears had mistaken his familiarity for something else. After all, it's not like he could be much help with anything that would cause such a tone of voice to be used since he was still recovering and under strict orders from the doctor to remain stoic until said recovery was ensured.

By the time he had sorted all of this out in his mind to a conclusion that sounded plausible, he had arrived at his doorstep. Smiling, he turned the brass knob delicately – not much force was required since his furnishings were relatively new and, therefor, were not yet over-used – and stepped into his abode. It was, in fact, just like he had left it.

His bed was neatly made, spring green bed sheets tucked carefully under the mattress, complimenting, flouncy white pillows perched at the top, and matching bed spread seemingly completely untouched. An oak wood desk sat quietly in the corner with a few random books and papers ornately stacked on top of the other that, if you were analytical, were obsessively color-coated. And, of course, the typical oddities that every smasher possessed – trash can, mini-fridge, television, laptop, and Wii, which, Link had noted with amusement, was just a discrete way of advertising for their video game; if the smashers weren't know to play their own game, who else would? He did notice, however, that it was inconspicuously dust-free for having been absent almost four days, but then he remembered that the R.O.B. 'maids' came to clean periodically throughout the week.

Feeling at-ease now that he was in his own care and supervision – mostly, anyway – he made his way over to his refrigerator and knelt down to its level, feeling it compensatory to clean out its contents since some of it would undoubtedly be spoiled prior to his absence.

_I know that there was some milk in here that will probably be passed its 'good-until' date...I just wonder if that apple pie is still-_

"Hello, Link!~" came a sing-song voice from the doorway, practically initiating a heart attack on-the-spot for the poor Hylian hero. Bumping his head on the rim of the fridge with a startled yelp, Link rose from the carpeted floor of his room and cradled the now-sore area, courtesy, Link realized, of a one Princess Peach Toadstool standing completely, blissfully unaware of what she had just caused. Ignoring the throbbing in his head for now, he smiled and vaguely thought about how ridiculous it had been to leave his door unlocked. He had really never worried about locking – or sometimes even shutting – his door before since he had handled all of his _private _moments in Ike's room, and _everyone _was well aware to not barge in on the hot-headed mercenary if they knew what was good for them, and so he considered the task unnecessary and rather meticulous.

_'Shut and lock door from now on', _Link mentally noted.

"Hello, Princess Peach," Link greeted politely, bowing slightly in respect, "To what do I owe your much-appreciated visit?"

Peach chuckled girlishly at the prestige in Link's voice – one of those laughs that was so syrupy-sweet that it could give one cavities.

"Oh, you're just _too _adorable, Link, dear!" Peach cooed happily, cheeks glowing red and gloved hand waving in embarrassment, "And just call me Peach! 'Princess' Peach is much too formal!"

Link nodded in agreement since addressing the woman in such a manner of respect was always a little odd for him. Zelda had been the only one – in his book, anyway – that deserved the title and was privileged enough to be known as such.

"Of course, _Peach_," Link enunciated, "Now, about your reason for being here..?"

Peach blinked dumbly at the question, considering it for a moment before her face lit up like the light bulb that had just clicked in her head.

"Oh, yes! I've come to retrieve you to ready you for your lunch date with Marth," Peach smiled sweetly. It seemed like everything the princess did was coated with sugar – so much so that it almost made one sick, like too much of anything with such substance would. Link seemed to be a little sick himself at the moment, his eyes wide and all of his usual rosy color drained from his face.

_Marth told her about our plans? _Link thought in shock, though it really wasn't so much of a question as it was a revelation. _I can't believe him! He knows that I'm uneasy about this to begin with, but this makes it even worse! What if Zelda finds out!-?_

"Oh, and Zelda is going to help out as well!" Peach added, looking just as irritatingly happy and oblivious as any stereotypical blond would. Link, however, was not, and in that blond-haired head of his were a swirling mass of conflicting emotions; embarrassment, ridicule, shame, disbelief, downheartedness, and sheer shock flashing through his mind all at once and causing a blur of reactions to show on his face and in his speech.

"Wha-? Why-? How did you-? Why did you-? WHAT?" Link struggled to form coherent sentences while Peach continued to happily look upon the spluttering mess of confusion that stood shakily in front of her.

"Zelda and I have come to make you the beauty you were meant to be!" Peach announced proudly like it was the most normal thing in the world. Then she sighed dreamily, placing her delicate white-gloved hands on her reddening cheeks in euphoria. "Just think about it; you in a French, ruffle-tier, rose-pink gown, the gallant Prince Marth at your side as he leads you to the most expensive restaurant in town for a night of amour!~ Oh, it's like a fairy tale!~ Come on, let's get started!"

Peach squealed in delight, practically bouncing in her over-priced, pink high-heeled shoes as she grabbed Link's gloved hand in her own and drug him down the hallway towards her dorm room – or as Link had grown to think of it, the Palace of Pink.

It was piteous how appropriate that title was.

(-)

"Why do you always wear green?" Peach asked in a valley-girl manner as she dug around in her immense collection of fastidious ball gowns and sun dresses, "It really isn't your color. I'm think you're more of a pink kind of guy."

_You think _everyone's _'color' is pink... _Link mused to himself, though that small inside joke was the only thing proving to provide any source of amusement in this situation. This was definitely _not _a laughing matter, though the Hylian princess currently seated beside him seamed to have been about to bust a gut when she saw that Link had actually agreed (been forced in) to this whole masqueraded performance.

"Oh, come now, Peach," Zelda intervened, finally swooping in to give her say in the selection as she tugged a light blue dress from the closet, "I think that blue would look more regal. It would match his eyes beautifully and would also compliment his figure."

"Zellie, _please_," Peach practically scoffed, waving her hand dismissively, "Prince Marth is already dressed from head to toe in blue; we want to make Link stand out, not look like he's part of a matching set! Besides, look at this _amazing _pink one I found!"

Peach pulled out a flowing, rosy-pink dress from the wardrobe, presenting it to the other princess proudly who looked on it in consideration. The top was banded, a thin black strap with a pink-laced ridge that was a hue lighter that the rest of the gown hanging just off of the shoulders. Coming to rest in the middle of the breast area (which would be unoccupied if Link was the wearer) was a single pink rose that complimented the rest of the dress wonderfully – despite it being slightly off-color – and a black bow that was centered behind it, larger that the rose that was in front but smaller than the expanse of the chest. A relatively large, matching pink bow was fastened around the in the back, expanding from the lower back to the tassels hitting the back of the knee. Running down the length of the dress were two, black, pin-striped lines that hit the bottom rim and then hiked up the hem with two black bows, creating tresses and well-defined creases along the lacey white edges. Where the pink fabric ended, a soft ivory – almost white, but not quite pegged as such – began, and came down the rest of the way – to the ankles – and was fashioned similar to the band at the top as a second layer.

Peach waited for some form of an approving gesture, practically beaming when she saw the smile begin to tug on the corners of the Hylian princess's lips. The pink-clad woman squealed in delight when she received a final nod from the other noble, proud of her work and equally smug that she had been able to rule out Zelda's choice in favor of her own. Turning to Link, she smiled – Link swore – _evilly _and began to pick out accessories along with the other princess.

_This is bad. This is really bad, _were the only thoughts that ran through Link's mind at the moment, his stomach twisting in knots. He had been prepared to be thoroughly humiliated by whatever the Mushroom Kingdom's princess sentenced him to wear, but he was honestly appalled by what her final choice had been. And the fact that Zelda had actually _agreed _with the decision and had spurred her onmade him feel even more sick.

"Oh, these are _perfect_!" Peach announced proudly as she dug shoes – not doubt of some outlandish orientation – from the wardrobe and displayed them for only Zelda to see, "And now that we have the shoes, this outfit is complete!"

With that finalized statement, the royals turned around in Link's direction, several pieces of clothing dangling from each of their arms.

And one of those articles, Link noticed as fear rose in his chest, was a corset.

(-)

"A-are you sure that this needs to be tightened so-" Link winced as he tried to take in air but failed miserably when the constriction of the corset closed around his rib cage, "_abrasively_?"

Peach let a giggle slip past her lips, Zelda barely keeping her composure any better as she viewed the 'brave Hylian warrior' that now stood in front of her...in a dress. And – even better – a corset.

"Y-yes, I'm sure!" Peach couldn't help but stutter with laughter, shaking as she tried to contain it, "I-it has to be tight so it will give you that 'girlish figure'. And don't worry, you'll get used to the pain later; it's when you start to feel numb that you need to worry."

Link sighed in half-hearted understanding, fidgeting in the scratchy fibers of the bind around his mid-section. The dress itself was actually quite comfortable – almost like silk, and Link wouldn't have been surprised if it was, considering who owned it – and fit snugly around his lithe frame, much to Peach's chagrin. Elbow-length, elegant, raven-black gloves ran up the expanse of the area it was meant to cover, and equally black high-heeled boots adorned his feet. They were a little tricky to walk in at first since Link had been used to his flat-footed brown leather boots that usually hugged his feet and kept him at a preferable distance from the ground, but he supposed that if he was able to walk on four legs those few months earlier*, surely this wouldn't prove too much of a challenge. For long, anyway...

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Peach blurted suddenly as she clasped her gloved hands together in realization, scurrying back over to the wardrobe and digging around for a moment. When she seemed to find what she was looking for, she made a sort of 'ah-ha!' interjection and dashed back over to the two who were waiting curiously. "You _have_ to put this on if you really want to pull this off."

In Peach's hand was a ornate, soft blond wig, almost the exact color of Link's own hair, and the texture of it wasn't much off the mark either. It was incredibly coarse, dexterous, shiny, and almost as silky as the rest of the ensemble. The design was a single, decently thick-looped, ringlet ponytail that was long enough to hit the top of the rear depending on the wearer, all of the strands coming together at the top to hook into a clip where it attached to the head.

"That's lovely, Peach, but is it really necessary?" Zelda asked wearily, "I mean, Link looks ravishing as it is."

Peach scoffed at the princess's foolhardiness, like it was so completely _obvious _that whatever she deemed right was just that, and this was included as 'whatever she deemed'. Ignoring the other princess, Peach giggled excitedly and practically bounded over behind Link, tousling his hair and brushing it to the back to have enough leverage to hold the clip in place. Link had tried to stay quiet through this whole fiasco – mostly to avoid saying something that he would regret – but he couldn't help but squeak in protest when he felt the uncomfortable pull of extra weight on his delicate blond strands.

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" Peach scolded, giving a sharp, teasing tug on the ponytail as she set it in place, "There! Perfect!"

Link's eyes were beginning to water at the sheer weight of the accessory hanging completely dependent on his short, feeble locks of hair. He contemplated why exactly Peach had this in the first place, also questioning himself – rather omnisciently – if the princess's current hair style was even real or if she just felt the need to be fadedly noticed every once in a while. However, whatever the cause of this hair-piece being in her possession, Link had more important things to worry about at the moment...

...Like the full-length mirror he was suddenly pushed in front of and the feminine reflection staring back at him, looking just as confused and embarrassed as he felt. He heard Zelda give a snort in amusement from beside him – very un-princess-like, Link couldn't help but notice.

"Wow, Link, I'm impressed. You pull off that dress even better than Peach does," Zelda chuckled, instantly eliciting a huff of protest from said-princess and a less-than-intimidating glare, "So...how do you feel?"

Link thought in honest cognizance for a moment, considering the way the dress hugged his body, interrogating the obvious, envious curves gracing his figure, analyzing how lovely and gracefully the blond ponytail fell across his back, scrutinizing the beautiful way the dress complimented his soft blue eyes...

"...Ridiculous."

(-)

_Link will be here in _five_ minutes! Where are they?-! _Marth thought hastily, pacing around his room so furiously that, if one looked close enough, you could actually see the traces of where his high-dollar boots tread numerous times in the past ten minutes. _Those imbecilic fools were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago! If they don't arrive before Link gets here, I'll give them such a castigation that they'll never have another customer!_

He had been so careful to plan everything out – preparing his freshly-pressed royal blue tunic until it was perfectly fit to wear, polishing his crown until it sheened like new, letting the finest cobblers in town refurbish his boots with the most powerful and expensive cleaning agents available; pretty much the only thing he _hadn't_ planned on was the florists arriving late. Postponing something that was imperative to the evenings turnout – _especially _in a noble's focus – was inexplicable and inexcusable. No matter how brazen one may be, being nearly _twenty _minutes late when the prince had been assured that the flowers would be at his doorstep in plenty of time – even having a window of opportunity to send them back and get a _new_ bouquet if the ones ordered prior were not up to par – before Link was scheduled to arrive was reprehensibly morally repugnant.

With a growling sigh, Marth stomped towards his door and roughly grabbed the handle, harshly busting in open and shifted his sharp gaze along each corridor. Unfortunately – for Marth, anyway – there was nary a florist in sight, only the quiet, dismally empty hallway accompanying him as he huffed irately and turned back into his room. Link would be here any minute, and yet there were _still _no flowers in his possession, nor would there likely be any before his date arrived...

Marth paused his pacing. He wasn't really going on a _date_ with Link, he had to tell himself, it was just...what was this, exactly? Just a luncheon with a friend that was going to be with another friend that just happened to be in horribly-obsessive love with the other?

_Unrequited love... _Marth reminded himself morbidly, and, if Link's unwilling response to the idea of this whole lunch fiasco was any indication, it appeared that it would stay that way. _Though it could be because you practically threatened him into a dress..._

And speaking of threatening, Marth's glare towards the door was just that when a sudden hesitant knock echoed into his room, and, the bluenette thought smugly, the unfortunate florist had every right to be nervous since there was absolutely no way he'd let this one get off easy. This was one of the most important nights of his life – if not _the_ most important – and he would _not _let this go without someone being reprimanded. _Impenitently_.

Stomping over to the oak-wood door, he grabbed the knob, twisted it until he was sure it would forever be broken off of it's springs, and swung the thick piece of wood open with such ferocity that it made a dreadful cracking noise as it hit the opposite wall...

"WHAT IS YOUR EXCUSE FOR BEING SO LATE? I TOLD YOU THAT I-"

...only to find a _gorgeous _woman standing shakily in the doorway, wide eyes staring at Marth in shock from being shouted at. 'She' had lovably soft blond hair, a beautiful pink dress, ravishing ocean blue eyes, and a face that was unfathomably adorable.

"I-I'm sorry, Marth, I tried to get here on time, b-but Peach and Zelda h-had a few finishing touches to add and-" Link paused and blushed slightly, dismay showing obviously on his face and in his posture, "I-I-I'm really sorry to keep you waiting..."

Marth nearly fainted on the spot, the combination of having just yelled at his 'date' and the fact that said date was _so incredibly beautiful _almost too much for his body to handle. His blood was rushing madly throughout his body, trying to sort out whether to flood to his cheeks, nose, or groin while at the same time circulating enough to his brain to process that Link was apologizing completely without reason and that he needed to correct him.

"No! I-I wasn't mad at you! I had actually been expecting someone else before your arrival, but apparently, they didn't make it here on time like they swore to me they would..." Marth trailed off, glaring at no one in particular, "But anyway, the point is, you weren't late and it wasn't your fault, okay?"

Link looked up at him and smiled softly, making the prince's heart jump.

_It's a good thing I have self control..._

"Okay," Link agreed, his eyes brightening a little and then quickly scanning over the prince's body as a blush came to his cheeks, "You look... wonderful."

Marth could feel heat rise to his cheeks, but he repressed it enough to give a handsome laugh, reaching out and placing a confident hand on Link's own slightly warm cheek. At the contact, the spark in Link's eyes grew, as did the red tint steadily taking over his face.

"You do, too, Link. I can't believe how well you pull this off. You look..." as Marth paused, trying to find the right word to describe the beauty in front of him, many words flooded through his mind; breath-taking, adorable, lovely, elegant, stunning, alluring, angelic, beauteous, bewitching, comely, dazzling, enticing, pulchritudinous, radiant, resplendent, statuesque, captivating, enchanting, mesmeric..._rape-able_, but, thankfully, his conscience assured him that that wasn't the acronym to use, "...Amazing."

The blush that then decided to rest on Link's cheeks was simply too cute to be legal, Marth decided, though he wasn't sure that Link would be the one to be arrested if the prince had even a single cell less of self-control. Every feature on the gallant hero left nothing to be desired, and that included boys _and _girls. Not much – if anything – would have to be done to pass the Hylian off as a woman as it was, but now, with these additions, it only proved exactly what everyone already believed; Link was definitely, undeniably, inquisitively, unquestionably, inexplicably, exponentially 'the girl in the relationship', not that Marth minded. He had always had that certain crave for control and dominance that seemed to be placed in every male, and no matter how bleak or blinding the urge was, it was there, and Marth was certainly no exception. Being raised as a prince and treated no differently around the manor only constantly fed this burning feeling that he was – undoubtedly – in complete control of whatever situation presented itself.

Maybe that's why he felt so helpless when it came to Link, because, for once, things weren't handed to him on a silver platter.

"Thank you, Marth," Link replied meekly as he bowed – no, curtsied, his voice then raising a few octaves, "I actually thought I looked pretty silly, my self. I mean...look at this frilly thing..."

As Link said this, he twisted a little to the right, showing off his well-defined behind through the relatively thin material of the dress as the fabric shifted, at the same time highlighting his definitive curves and thin waist-line. Marth swallowed thickly and took a deep breath, hoping to drown out his lecherous thoughts and instead replace them with precedences of the night to come.

_Oh, I almost forgot! Our dinner reservations are in ten minutes! _Marth thought hurriedly, trying not to let his panic show on his face even though it was partly Link's fault...indirectly, but still.

Smiling handsomely and quite convincingly calm, Marth gently took the silk-gloved hand of his 'date'. "Well, I don't think you look silly by any sense of the word. Now, _milady, _would you bestow me the honor of escorting you to Vacora?"

The already fiery blush on Link's powder-dusted cheeks grew from just barely covering his cheeks to stretching across the bridge of his nose, even the tips of his trademarked Hylian ears had the faintest indication of being flushed. As Marth smiled, the positive connotation of 'cute' came to the prince's mind, but he then decided that that was to crass of a term to use to describe this particular sight. Even 'unbelievably adorable' would be a drastically understated hyperbole, but it was a start.

"Of course," Link's bashful smile conveyed several emotions, the most prominent of which being 'admiration.' This was a good place to begin, Marth noted, but he soon hoped to make the reciprocated feelings of respect turn into something that would be much more...pleasing, he supposed by denotation. Link, however, looked less than enthused to take the next step, fidgeting uncomfortably with a specific tress on his gown with a nervous frown on his features. Marth smiled gently, his eyes equally pacified as he tugged on the delicate hand connected to his own.

"You really shouldn't worry so much. You look beautiful, really," Marth assured, Link's shaky blue orbs snapping to meet the prince's own, less-torrential ones, "Now, come on. Let's go and have a good time. _Together_."

Such a simple, informal denotation would usually blow right over Link's innocent blond head, but, coming from the prince, they had as much impact as any deep, emotional conveyance ever would. The conventional encouraging words that should have only made Link feel so warm when said by his lover were now making his whole body feel like it was being engulfed by flames. Although, now that Link thought about it, nearly _everything_ that Marth said – everything he did – confused the Hylian more than computers had when he had first been invited here and urbanely taught how to operate them.

All his emotions did now was taunt him – tantalize him – like they were dressed in motley; they acted no different, if that was any consolation. Link had never really had to dwell and quarrel in the confusing whirlpool of conflict that naturally came with relationships, but it seemed that the inevitable had finally come upon him and now he was slowly edging ever closer to the brink of the slippery docks of certainty. Link had always been one of those people that seemed to have invisible blinders guiding him from where he was currently to where he was trying to go; no stops in between, no breaks, no hesitation. Every path up to this point had practically been drawn for him, whether it has been literal from the aid of maps or from his natural sense of geography he had gained through his many travels, it was easy to tell whether to go left or right and exactly how to get there prior to that point. But now, however, he could feel himself straying from that familiar route and, blatantly, it scared him. With the blinders off and Ike not there to put them back on, there was nothing keeping his view-point from expanding and branching out to new and exciting lengths. And, somehow, the prince that he was currently hand-in-hand with had managed to inch his way into the spotlight, bringing with him something that Link hadn't had the inconsistency to deal with. Yes, it was a bit frightening to have one's horizon broaden so abruptly, and yes, it would be difficult to face alone...

So, Link supposed, it was a good thing that Marth was there with him.

(-)

**Here's the next chapter, and unlike the dinner date with Ike, I will be going into _full _detail from beginning to end for Link and Marth's date. And, speaking of, I probably won't be able to update for _quite _a while. I am taking a trip to Florida for three weeks, and during that time, I will not be able to write or update. I apologize for the delay, but I actually had no idea that this trip was coming up so soon or I would have typed another chapter in advance. Despite this, I really hope that you will continue being a faithful reader and will keep this story on your story alert lists, because I will definitely NOT leave this story unfinished. And trust me, you will want to stick around for whats to come. It will be quite..._lemony _;9 (Or at least of some citrus variety :) )**

***Who got that reference? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**...Don't really have much to say. Um... I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Notes: Pit and Red will get their very own chapter soon, don't worry :)**

**SHOUTOUT: **LearningAutumn**! Thanks for being so fantastically awesome to review (so far) EVERY chapter to my story! It's greatly appreciated, and I hope that you continue to review and enjoy the new chapter! Thanks so much!~**

**WARNGINGS: Cross-dressing, RedxPit, and MarthxLink.**

(-)

_*Earlier that morning*_

"Hey, Pit," came a voice from said angel's left, startling him and almost making him drop his powdered-sugar-coated pancakes all over his snow-white toga, "Still eating like a sweet-deprived 3-year-old, I see."

Pit blinked as his confusion morphed to irritation, turning to the person who dared have the _audacity _to interrupt him from his favorite and 'most important meal of the day' with such a snarky comment. It was one thing to be mid-bite and forced to pause, less risk looking rude, but it was another to be forced to pause just to see who was so ill-mannered as to cut him off from said bite. Ganondorf, Bowser, even Captain Falcon came to the angel's mind in the split millisecond it took for his head to make a one eighty, so imagine his surprise to see _Red _standing in their dichotomized places, looking as smug – though at the same time genuinely happy – as Pit had ever seen him.

"Red?" Pit formalized at first, shock taking a prominent spot instead of the anger that would have been proposed had it been anyone else but Red, "What are you doing here?"

Red seemed bemused at the question, a snort of some outlandish sort coming from his throat. He took a seat beside the – still quite confused – angel, smiling in earnest.

"What, I can't just say 'hi' to you?" Red asked sarcastically, propping his chin on the hand that was on the opposite side from where Pit sat so the Pokemon trainer could view him fully. The slightest tint of pink rose to the angel's cheeks, his eyes quickly averting back to the sugar-smothered breakfast in front of him in favor of the intense gaze now directed on him.

"Well, of course you can I just...didn't expect you to be here so early in the morning," Pit paused to bring a bite of the sweet pancake to his mouth, making his speech muffled through the food, "I mean, you ushually don'th efen make it tcho breakfasht."

Red chuckled at this. "Yeah, I know. But I just felt like coming to see you."

Pit paused mid-bite, a bright red blush over-taking his cheeks as he swallowed the half-chewed food thickly and completely absentmindedly...

...Resulting, of course, into violent spasms of coughs racking his frame, little puffs of white powder coming out with the air.

"Pit? You okay?" Red asked, giving the angel a rough pat on the back, only making the boy's hacking worse instead of it's intended purpose. Though, it did seem to do a bit of good as the smaller brunette's rigorous chokes simmered down to just a few little coughs. Red smirked, "You don't have to get so choked up. I didn't know I affected you this much."

If Pit wasn't too busy dying, he would have blushed, but alas, so was his fate. As he caught his breath finally, he swallowed a thick swig of his milk to wash down the powder that had roughly caffed his throat. (He had actually tried to redeem himself to those who scolded him for his eating regiment by claiming that, despite what an atrocious diet he had otherwise, drinking wholesome white milk was still better than drinking chocolate or – Heaven forbid – strawberry.)

"Y-you don't!" Pit managed to force out, his voice still a bit strained, "I-I was just...I don't know! I just wasn't focusing on eating!"

Red put on a fake pouting expression, almost looking hurt, but the overall charade was taken down a level since simpers still shook the trainer's body.

"So, you're saying I don't affect you at all?" Red asked rhetorically, letting a laugh escape his lips, "That hurts, Pit. That really hurts. You didn't even seem happy to see me."

Pit's eyes widened further as his did the shock that his body was sent spiraling in. What the _heck _was going on with this guy? Red was supposed to be the calm, cool, collected person in any and all situations, and yet here he was, acting like he was completely drunk off his rocker.

"I-I-I was happy to see you, R-red, but..." Pit paused and looked down at his hands that were now curled into fists, "What is wrong with you?"

Red's fake expression obliterated to one of complete genial confusion, looking similar to a toddler that had just tried to learn urbane math equations.

"Nothing at all. Why do you ask?" Red asked in sincerity, making Pit look at him just as confusedly.

"Well...for starters, you've never even talked to me before yesterday, a-and you haven't ever exactly been...the friendliest guy..." Pit stated nervously. Despite this, Red's – apparently quite bipolar – facial features now chose to spread into a heart-warming smile, adequately melting Pit's apprehension. Reciprocally, Pit's eyes averted from the taller brunette's, but were quickly brought back into focus when Red grabbed the angel's chin and near-forced the boy to look him straight-on.

"You have yourself to thank, Pit," Red stated smoothly, letting every syllable of every word drip off of his tongue like melted chocolate. Releasing Pit's chin just as quickly as he had grasped it, Red leaned back on the table, giving a contented sigh, "What you said to me yesterday really...opened my eyes. It's so nice to finally feel responsible for me, myself, and I – no one else. Well, except for my other three Pokemon, of course, but that's always been like a second nature for me, anyway. So...thanks."

Pit nodded numbly, everything other than the overwhelming feeling of where Red's hand had been moments ago being purposely tuned out. Oblivious to this, the laid-back trainer turned to his angelic friend with a gentle smile, though the one he'd had since he had first accompanied Pit never fully left his face.

"So, I'd like to do something special for you in return," this seemed to catch Pit's attention as the angel turned and blinked in curiosity at the other brunette. "I've made dinner reservations at the most expensive restaurant in town, and you are to be my honored guest."

Pit blinked in preponderance, sifting through every memory he had of the high-class restaurants around Smashville, his eyes lighting up in remembrance only a moment after.

"...You mean...you'd actually take _me _to..." Pit put the pieces of the puzzle together, the missing abstract shape fitting into place as his eyes widened and he looked to the Pokemon master in anticipation.

"That's right," Red smirked, "Vacora."

(-)

"So?" Marth regarded Link smugly, amused by the blond's awe-struck expression, "What do you think?"

In front of the two smashers stood – more like towered – an enormous achromatic building, golden tassels hanging in thick ringlets along a rouletted banner that embroidered, "Vacora Restaurant." There was hardly any wear to be seen anywhere along the rims or face of the large edifice despite it's already 12-year life-span. Prestige practically radiated along every inch of the domicile, from the steward stationed in an elegant black tuxedo by the entrance, to the attendance of – what appeared to be – every noble and wealthy family from miles around. Link, even as he laughed at his biased ways, felt extremely proud – privileged, even – to even be in the presence of such high-society, himself always having been considered a 'farm-boy' back in Hyrule. Thought the title had never bothered him before – and still didn't irk him to admit – it was still nice, for once, to be able to at least blend in with the melting pot of prestidigitation.

"It's absolutely amazing, Marth!" Link all but exploded, clinging to Marth's arm with his black-gloved hands, "Come on! Let's go! I can't _wait _to see the _inside_ if the _outside_ looks this incredible!"

Marth rolled his eyes playfully at the boy's childish behavior, even if it was rather cute to watch Link nearly bouncing a mile high in his equally high black boots where he stood. Link looked as if he couldn't take another second of the excitement, so, as princely as one with the title should, Marth gently swerved his hand through Links, almost immediately halting the blond from his jittery composure. Link's bright blue eyes darted to their intertwined hands and then bolted over to Marth, a blush _ever so acute _that, had Marth not profusely expected – and hoped for – the reaction, it may have went unnoticed.

"Of course," Marth chuckled lowly, adding, "_Milady_."

Link had either been too elated to hear the barely audible word or didn't have enough patience to care, because as soon as the 'Go' word had been announced, Link smiled brightly and started pulling Marth vehemently along with him towards the front gate. Marth couldn't help but smile admirably at Link's never-envious-never-proud attitude. Even surrounded by all these refined frequenters, all the while looking as amazing and breath-taking as Time Square itself, he remained in this 'care-free, blissfully unaware' state; he never competed with those around him nor felt the need to look above the rest. It's one of the many things that the prince had always admired about the blond...and also one of the many things that Marth had never had the opportune moment to convey properly to his secret love.

"Reservation name, please?" the greeter requested, never even bothering to look up from whatever was so important on his roll book, but the point had been adequately put across that he had addressed the 'man' of the relationship for the information. Marth looked over the man's expected behavior since he was, after all, accustomed to attending these 'snooty' restaurant types and instead smiled handsomely, not that the other man took notice (or cared whatsoever.)

"Marth Lowell," the bluenette announced, and as the words left his lips, he couldn't help but fell a little stark without the 'prince' title attributed to the front of his formality. The steward nodded almost robotically, this action obviously practiced and pronounced many times throughout his occupation. Shifting his dull brown eyes from the book to the monitor in front of him, he scrolled down the long list of fancy looking names before pausing and scanning one in particular for a moment.

"Ah, yes, here it is, 'Marth Lowell,'" he announced without a spark of enthusiasm, languidly returning to that all-knowing book lying on his podium. Suddenly, in a surprising turn of events, the man's hollow eyes shifted up to look at the pair standing before him, and, as shallow as those brown hues may have been previously, they noticeably gained a flicker of emotion as they widened, the greedy orbs obviously fixated on Link, much to Marth's chagrin. "Oh, and I see you have brought company. And quite lovely company, at that..." as the man's eyes traveled lower, Marth's apprehension rose, "I don't believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you, Miss. May I inquire what your name might be? -For the purpose of 'getting to know the crowd', of course."

Despite his previous feelings of spite, Marth's heart beat escalated when this question arose. He hadn't even thought of the possibility of needing to provide a name to anyone, especially right from the get-go. He glanced over at Link, noticing – with irritation – that there was a bit of a blush resting on his cheeks, either from the man's lecherous gaze or from the embarrassment of having forgotten to stage a fake name, Marth couldn't tell, but he prayed to every god that would listen that it was the latter.

"Oh, her name is-" Marth was quick to think of a perfectly beautiful name that would compliment the blond nicely, but, of course, things were never that easy as the steward quickly interjected with a glare shot in the prince's direction.

"Pardon me, sir, but I'm sure that the lady can answer for herself," the man cut in rudely, turning his now twittery gaze back to the lovely blond beauty that stood before him, "Now, your name, if I may be so luxuriated?"

Link's blush intensified, his stomach twisting and turning until it was tied masterfully in artisan-like knots. He knew as well as anyone that he was the prime example of an _awful _liar, and was just as bad at trying to hide things. Once, when asked why Jigglypuff's fur had been 'mysteriously' dyed green (on accident, of course), Link had ingeniously replied that 'it was probably just sick and that a good, long, hot shower would probably make it feel better.' There was no penalty since Red couldn't possibly hold a firm disposition after _that _response, but nonetheless, it was now official that Link wasn't the one to go to when trying to escape the law.

"M-my name?" replied the shaky Hylian, remembering quickly to adopt a girly persona in his speech, "Oh...it's...D-Dakotah...Harper. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Miss Harper," the man's smile broadened, delicately taking the raven-gloved hand of 'Dakotah' and giving it a swift peck, Marth looking on as a raging tempest of jealousy stormed through every fiber of his being.

Lowering his arm with a deep blush, Link scuttled quickly behind the prince who was pleasantly surprised when he felt Link shy back from the man and instead grab his own hand for reassurance.

_How cute_, Marth noted, smirking as he saw the man's sleazy smile twitch and then look to the bluenette questionably.

"Shy?" the steward asked rhetorically, and was taken slightly aback when he reprieved a deep chuckle from the noble.

"No. She just deplores touching filth."

With that confident statement and two pairs of wide eyes following him as he entered the building, Marth haughtily turned and delicately pulled the stunned Link behind him. Link blinked and then stumbled numbly behind him, just as shocked – if not more so – as the eccentric steward had been from the crass remark. Link's visage softened as he watched the prince lead him to their seats, obviously having thought ahead of time and insured reserved seating as he seemed to know exactly where to go.

_Ike never reserves our seats...he always says that it's just extra expense and isn't worth the money...but...Marth told me..._

As Link looked around the (quickly passing) area of the room, his bright blue eyes met the incredible ambiance of Vacora's interior walls. The floor was tiled heavily with airbrushed-red and off-white bricks, polished to where every inch of the surface was shimmering in the dimly romantic lighting of the restaurant. The tables were perfectly round and laden with a glossy white table cloth, gold tassels hanging elegantly off the hem as the word 'Vacora' was stitched with masterful cursive into the fabric on the sides. Even the glasses and silverware, Link observed with mild amusement, had the brand encrusted onto them in some fashion or another. The wine glasses had them on the rims, the tea on the near-bottom, cocktail on the fanned-out base, coffee on the handle, parfait banded around the circumference, punch bowl – and even the metal ladle – embedded on the widest part. The napkins were crafted into perfect little tepees, having - you guessed it - _Vacora _laced on the side in stunning red penmanship.

"Ugh, _finally_," Link heard Marth's impatient sigh, noticing that the object of the action was caused by a single solitary table fixed outside on the balcony, having a blinding white card settled on top of it with the word '_Reserved_' written in bright red letters and '_ML_' directly under it ('Vacora' also added arbitrary in the top corner.) Link's eyes widened as he took in the situation, realizing that this was, in fact, the reserved table Marth had arranged, being the most beautiful, eccentric, and therefor the most expensive eating area in the entire restaurant – possibly in the whole country.

"..._This _is our table?" Link asked finally, his words embroidered with awe just as every piece of parchment or otherwise was with the name of the Victorian restaurant. Marth smirked proudly at the Hylian's befuddled expression, tugging gently on the delicate hand that was still cradled in his own to gesture towards a seat. Link smiled softly at the prince, walking carefully over to the seat closest to the evening fall air as it cascaded into every corner of the room. It danced and played with the blond's faux golden ringlets, making the small portion of his bangs that weren't pulled neatly back into the ponytail sway gracefully into his complimenting blue eyes. He was the picture of beauty, the handsome figure of Prince Marth at his side only adding to the effect of this ongoing fairytale.

Taking a seat across from the Hylian (after pulling out and tucking in the blond's own, of course), Marth looked to Link expectantly. Catching his gaze, Link quickly shifted his eyes to look down at the conveniently-placed menu board stationed to their left, his face taking on a cute pink tint.

"So..?" Marth asked in anticipation, making Link's eyes dart up to his own for only a moment before quickly bolting back to the only three items listed on the board. "What do you think of it so far?"

A small, cheery chuckle emitted from Link, and Marth took this as a good sign.

"It's just...amazing, Marth," Marth felt a shiver run up his spine when Link spoke his name, "but...don't you think it's a little too...extravagant?"

Marth blinked openly, almost seeming offended at the question, but it quickly passed as a heart-warming chuckle met Link's long ears.

"Have you forgotten what I told you?"

Link vigerously shook his head no, his bouncy blond locks swaying with the action.

_...That nothing is too expensive for me..._

"Good evening, milord and lady," the waiter greeted as custom, bowing in respect to the two who had jumped slightly from the interruption. Not missing a beat, the man brought out a lovely woven basket from seemingly nowhere and placed it on the table in front of them, it's contents consisting of several pieces of steaming hot bread that smelled almost as good as it looked, olive oil and a glass cup of butter with a knife seated on the rim. "Do you know what you would like to order as of now, or would you like a few more minutes to thoroughly look over our vast menu?"

And vast it was. Page upon page of exotic and fancy sounding food was organized neatly on every piece of parchment, each one more expensive than the last. Link had already gotten dizzy just trying to find something reasonably priced, while Marth, obviously answering for both, waved the waiter away and shook his head, glancing at the blond who had began to shyly nibble on a piece of the oven-baked bread.

"Very well. Can I interest you in something to drink, perhaps? We have an extensive collection of fine wine, imported from all over the world. But, if wine isn't in your taste, we offer several other drink options," the waiter went on to further explain, Marth looking to Link once more to get his answer. The waiter looked to the object of the prince's attention as well, his – until now – stoic face suddenly taking on a pleased look, which didn't go passed Marth's sharp eyes. Link, noticing that all eyes were now on him, swallowed thickly from a combination of the sudden tightening in his throat and the dry bread that always seemed to make it harder to breathe for some reason. He looked away from the two, instead fixing his gaze on a beautiful bluebird that rested on a limb just outside the balcony's reach.

"I-I'll just have...w-water..." Link finally decided quietly, thinking it was the safest route to go down since one never knew from being a first-timer what drinks would taste perfectly normal or would have that odd twang that certain restaurants seemed to think was necessary to add. It was also most likely the cheapest item on the entire menu, and wanting to seem like he was taking advantage of the prince's munificencey was definitely not on Link's priority list.

Both men seemed to accept this answer with oddity, since most people jumped at the chance to taste the most exotic tasting wine that was available nowhere else but where they were presently. Marth, being one that knew this restaurant quite well, was one of those people. He also knew just how much to drink, what his limits were, and which was the absolute tastiest money could buy.

"I'll have _Shipwrecked 1907 Hiedsieck_," Marth said proudly, noticing with a smirk that Link's eyes had widened when the request left the prince's lips. Even the waiter seemed a little surprised as he slowly wrote down the order.

"Yes...milord, your wine and water will arrive shortly," the man bowed briefly and then turned and walked away without another word. Everyone that was a frequent wine connoisseur knew that the particular wine the prince had ordered was one of the most expensive in the world, the appraised price running up to nearly two hundred and seventy-five thousand dollars for a single barrel, though the lumped sum was a barely noticeable indent to one with Marth's bank account.

Marth looked back over to his 'date' once the waiter had gone back to the kitchen, seeing that the Hylian now had a bright scarlet menu shielding his face, quietly skimming over the dining options without a word spoken. Marth quirked an eyebrow.

"Link?" at the mention of his name, the blond abruptly slammed the menu down onto the table, making the prince flinch.

"Y-yes?" came Link's shaky response, barely a second passing between the inquiry and the answer. Marth gazed at the blond oddly, noticing the little tremors that bolted up Link's arms and the _very _apparent forced smile that played on his face.

Marth sighed, "Is something wrong?"

Link's eyes widened, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he fumbled with his words. Marth, being the optimal pessimist he was, began brainstorming all of the possible scenarios for this strange behavior, but didn't have time to dwell much on the topic since Link had begun to speak.

"Um...It's nothing, really, I was just...thinking..."

"About..?" Marth's eyebrow rose once again. Link fidgeted nervously in his seat, the fabric of his gown and the bind of the corset seeming to become a problem all of a sudden.

"Well...do you think that maybe...I shouldn't be here?"

Marth stared blankly, blinking slowly as if asking to elaborate less look like a complete idiot.

"I-It's just, everything is so fancy here. I feel sort of...out of place," Link paused to chuckle half-heartedly, "I mean, the only place that served any sort of alcohol back home was at Telma's Bar, and it definitely didn't have any sort of reputation except for when the broken-hearted would take refuge from criticizing eyes. I've never been to a place so regal, and I'm certainly not refined like you are. I'm just a 'hillbilly from down south'..."

Marth chuckled quietly at Link's sentiment, also getting a kick out of how he seemed to refer to himself. It was true that the boy's home was in the southern border, but he was by no means a 'hillbilly.' In fact, Link was far better-behaved and was more polite in public than most nobles that Marth had the..._pleasure _to be in contact with. His colloquialism favored nothing less than one of high-society, though his jargon would slip occasionally when he would throw out things like 'y'all' and 'bout to' when speaking quickly. All of those years spent around Zelda and her prestigious acquaintances only further prodded along his formality with royalty, easily speaking to and charming everyone far and in between.

"You shouldn't think so low of yourself, lo-Link," Marth had just _barely _kept himself from letting 'love' slip out, "You are perfectly skilled in every grace. If I didn't know you, I'd never imagine you grew up on a farm."

Link smiled shyly, the flattery bringing a blush to the blond's cheeks without much effort. Marth, as dim of a flicker as it was, felt a flame of hope burning in his chest at seeing how easy it was to cause the boy to get so flustered.

"Thank you, Marth. I really hoped that-"

"Your drinks, milord," came the sudden voice of the waiter, making Link yelp and jump in surprise. Unfortunately, the motion caused Link to bump the serving tray of which held the (very expensive) liquid, causing the glass of the most rare, high-priced, exotic wine in the world to topple off of the platter, water-falling straight onto Link's equally expensive gown. With a surprised gasp at the feeling of the cool drink seeping through the fabric, Link jumped the rest of the way out of his chair, hitting the waiter and sending them both to the floor. Marth, who had been watching this split-second display with wide eyes, sprang from his seat as well, rushing to Link's side and kneeling down beside him and the waiter.

"Link! Are you okay!-?" Marth asked as he gripped Link's forearm and tried to pull him off of the man. Link groaned, sitting up and then gasping sharply as he practically jumped off of the waiter who rose with an expression of exasperation, either not hearing the prince use the blond's real name or too upset that the rarest wine in the world now painted the front of the 'woman's dress like cheap lacquer that he didn't care.

"I-I...I am _**so **_sorry! I-I didn't mean-!"

"No, no, it's...quite alright, madame," the waiter calmed, though his suave voice was on the edge of falling into irritation. Link curtsied with a wide berth, bowing as lowly as he could without falling to the floor.

"I really am terribly, truly sorry, though," Link's eyes had watered slightly from the overwhelming, intoxicating smell of the wine that drenched the front of his dress, sending his cuteness into overdrive (unintentionally) as he looked back up at the uniformed man with red cheeks, "Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

The waiter's eyes sparked at the implicative words, obviously not any less perverse (or lonely) than any other man that had seen the blue-eyed beauty previously. This change in atmosphere didn't go unnoticed by a certain prince, having put up with this throughout the trek to the restaurant and even within the walls where he had been fairly certain they would be safe from their wandering eyes. He had even gone as far as to seclude them from the rest of the dining area, and yet they were still met with pestiferous obstacles.

"Well, if you are so generous to offer, I'm sure we could work something ou-"

"Ahem. Pardon me, but I am still quite thirsty. Would you mine fetching me another glass of wine?" Marth cut the waiter off from any more advances, taking to amusement as he saw annoyance gleam in the older man's eyes. "I will pay for the previous as well, of course."

The waiter's eyes then narrowed, but he, nonetheless, replied with a dignified, "Right away, sir."

With the waiter now gone, and, therefor, the distraction causing Link's attention to stray, Marth practically glided over to where Link still stood, looking after the man who had allegedly vanished. Grabbing a threaded cloth napkin on the way over to the other boy, Marth gingerly took the blond's hand and began to guide him towards – only Marth knew – the bathroom, much to the surprise of the Hylian.

"Marth? Where are we going?" Link asked, blinking in confusion as the prince drug him haphazardly in his trail. Marth slowed down only slightly at the question, realizing finally that he had been dragging the dress-clad boy rather roughly and, especially since Link was – albeit fallibly – a 'lady', would look twice as suspicious if someone were to see such a dis-chivalrous display; from a prince, no less.

"To the bathroom," the prince fragmented, not helping whatsoever to relieve the blond of any confusion. Link assumed, however, that this abrupt decision was to rid his dress of the ugly stain that now plagued the front of the antonymous beautiful gown. By the time he had all of this worked out, they had arrived at the end of the (needlessly strenuous) hallway, two redwood doors greeting the both of them and furbished gold insignias of a woman on one and a man on the other being the only thing keeping them from looking identical. Link glanced between the two, dully worried about which was the correct one to go through considering his..._circumstances_.

"Um, Marth? Do you think it's okay if I-" before Link could even finish his question, the dress-clad Hylian was roughly pulled through the men's door, both the interruption and cause of Link's shoulder nearly being tugged out of its socket courtesy of the silently fuming noble. Once the door was clicked shut and securely locked – for a reason Link was unaware of – the blue-haired prince turned sharply in the blond's direction, his expression anything but happy. Link blinked, completely and blissfully ignorant to what the older male was so upset about.

"Link..." the prince began finally, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose as his eyes shut, almost seeming to try to keep the horrid jealousy that was bubbling inside of him like angry lava from showing through his eyes. "...What was that all about?"

Okay, _now _Link was confused.

"What do you mean? What was _what _all about?" Link asked with earnest innocence, cocking his head to the side slightly with wide, curious eyes. Marth would have thought the action to be cute had he not been _this close _to yelling out in frustration.

"You...you were..._flirting _with that...that waiter..." Marth elaborated slowly, each syllable nearly coming out as a hiss. Link blinked once more, though nearly as quickly as the action had been preformed did his face heat up.

"No I wasn't! I swear!" Link defended brashly, raising his gloved hands up and waving them almost frantically. "I-I honestly just felt bad about spilling the drink and wanted to make it up to him!"

"So you had to do that by practically offering him your body?"

Link flinched at first, though only a millisecond later did his eyes narrow dangerously, and Marth could have sworn that the first flake of snow in hell had just fallen. Never before had Marth – or likely any of the other smashers – seen Link so angry as he was now.

"Okay, first of all, I would _never _'offer my body' to anyone except my lover. Secondly, for you to assume that I would honestly appalls me. And thirdly, even if I was, who are you to chastise me for it? I should hope you would steer me away from making bad decisions, but no matter what the situation, it is not your place to get so furious with me lest I have done something truly reprehensible."

Marth seemed to lose his air of superiority at this testament, but it didn't stop him from commenting further.

"I understand that I may seem rather harsh, but I feel it was needed seeing the way you were nearly throwing yourself at that man."

"_Throwing myself at him_?" Link scoffed grotesquely, "Marth, I barely even _spoke _to him! Much less there be any underlying plot to do anything other than make up for my falter in a _publicly accepted_ manner!"

"..."

"Why do you care so much, anyway?"

"Because I already have to compete with Ike! Honestly, I don't need any further competition..."

Link paused as this sentence left the prince's lips.

"...What...do you mean?" Link asked slowly, his voice an octave lower now that he had calmed down. The prince sighed heavily, walking to where the dumbstruck Hylian stood motionless to look down slightly into the almost glowing blue eyes that stared back at him.

"I mean...that..." Marth started slowly and shyly, afraid – terrified – of how Link may react if he told the Hylian that he loved him, right here and now.

If he finally told the one who captured his heart the day he had met the blond how it was undoubtedly love at first sight.

If he finally explained to the one who had nearly shattered that same heart when he had accepted Ike as his lover why it had made him start to avoid the boy in hopes that these feelings would go away.

If he finally kissed the one who now stood in front of him, soft pink lips just _begging_ to be ravished by him and him alone.

...If he finally persuaded the one who didn't love him back why he should.

Suddenly, Marth recalled one of the many – and painfully cliché – romance movies that he and the other smashers had been forced into watching by a certain pink-loving princess, one scene in particular eerily similar to this one replaying clearly in his mind. An overly-dramatic woman who had just been through something emotionally straining (in this case, having been harshly yelled at by her ex-boyfriend) had rushed into the waiting arms of her male friend who – surprise, surprise – was secretly in love with her. To make his love known, he had dried her tears, had an extremely heart-felt conversation with her, explaining how she was too good for him anyway, and then, finally, kissed her. Of course, this sparked underlying feelings in the woman as well, and they fell in sync, falling in endless, unbreakable love, living happily ever after.

_...It's worth a shot... _Marth considered, letting the scene rewind to the foreplay of the kiss.

_First he would..._

_...caress her face softly..._

Taking the first step cautiosly, Marth cupped Link's face in between the barriers of his soft hands, making the blond look up at him with his curious blue eyes.

_Then..._

_...pull her closer, just enough so their bodies were touching..._

Link felt himself being pressed into the prince ever so subtly, the forgotten wine staining the front of Link's attire now slowly being absorbed into Marth's own clothing.

_Next..._

_...their eyes would freeze in an alluring gaze, the rest of the world being tuned out..._

Clashing blue irises met, the gaze steady and unwavering; Link's warm, ocean blue eyes melting the icy – though sincere – hues of the prince.

_While she's entranced..._

_...the man would lean in ever so slowly..._

The distance between the two pairs of lips was decreasing at an antagonizing slow pace, though the radius between them was deftly noted by the Hylian who now had a blush tainting his otherwise slightly-tan skin.

_And then..._

_...the woman would softly mutter the man's name, silently asking 'what are you doing?' with, of course, a false pretense..._

"...Marth?" _"...Jake?"_

_Finally, after the famous last words..._

"I was jealous..." _"You should move on..."_

_...they would...kiss..._

A searing heat suddenly filled Link's body as their lips met, the prince's eyes closing contentedly as the Hylian's own shot open in surprise. It wasn't as unpleasant as it was shocking, since Link hadn't even throughly considered that the noble was attracted to him (or any _boy_, really.) He couldn't help but let his eyes slowly slip close, guilt forgotten and instead focusing on the intense feeling of the bluenette's lips covering his own. It was soft, gentle, listless – just a heart-warming kiss that differed greatly from the ones he and Ike had shared.

Marth, on the other hand, was in complete and total bliss, feeling the blond's soft lips that he had only fantasized about connected to his own. (And if the way the blond's eyes had just slipped shut was any indication, he wouldn't be pulling away any time soon.) He was everything that Marth imagined – sweet, hesitant, adorably innocent despite being in a relationship with that meat-headed brute, and more than he had ever dreamed. And that, he mused vaguely, brought him to the next line in the movie as the ending credits rolled:

"_The most beautiful things in life are unseen. That's why we close our eyes when we kiss, cry, and dream."_

**(-)**

**TBC :) Don't worry, you'll get to see how conflicted little Link will react once their moment is over...in the next chapter! Don't really know how long it will be until it comes out, so please just be patient. I have got SO much homework EVERY DAY, excluding cheer, dance, softball, and gymnastics practice. I also babysit on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday, so I beg you not to be impatient. I work on this every spare moment I have, I swear. (I also apologize for this chapter being so late, but I was involved in a cheerleading stunt accident and had to be rushed to the hospital. I have been here for 3 weeks and will be in for at least another 2.)**

***Dakota Harper is my very best friend in the world, and also – in my opinion – one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. There's really no other reason behind this name, nor will it be an important aspect of the story, if you were wondering.**

**Love you all and thanks SO much for all the favs, reviews, and story alerts!**

**Current Stats: 47 favs, 10 reviews (really? What happened here?), 58 story alerts. Thanks so much everyone! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know some of you probably hate me now, right? I mean, a _two month _late update? That's pretty awful if you ask me. I apologize, even though I know that really doesn't make a difference and updates will continue to be slow because of school and cheerleading. (Though that won't be a problem [excuse] soon because the football season is almost over.)**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! :) And I hope it was worth the wait, though this is admittedly a filler chapter ^^;**

**WARNINGS: RedxPit, MarthxLink, and a small Christian reference, but it's honestly not a big deal nor is it important to the story in any way whatsoever. I hope this doesn't bother anyone, and I will certainly not be cramming religion down anyone's throats, no matter my beliefs.**

(-)

-Link's POV-

_Slap him! Do it now! Quickly! What are you doing?-! Why are you continuing to let him kiss you?-!_

My subconscious – which, oddly, sounded eerily similar to Ike's own voice – was practically screaming at me, scolding me for letting the bluenette in front of me – or rather, _on _me_ –_ ravish the lips that should only be reserved for my Crimean lover.

But...

No - my hand twitched at my side - I had to make it stop.

I brought my raven-gloved hand up, but instead of striking Marth's face like I knew I should have, like I knew Ike would have wanted me to, like the action was sure I would be cursing myself for not taking later, I let it rest on his chest, pushing gently instead of the forceful shove I should have given him.

He seemed to respect my silent begging as he slowly drew himself away from my own lips, and I could hear a distinct smacking sound as they parted. I shuddered.

I stared at him quietly, and I was absolutely positive I must have looked as shocked, embarrassed, confused, flustered, and wanton as I could have possibly been or ever be at the moment.

He just...kissed me. Only now did the depth of what had just transpired between us truly sink in.

"I...I'm sorry," Marth's voice almost made me jump, making my glassy eyes refocus to transfix on the man in front of me. He looked rigid, frozen staunch to fear, and I could practically feel the anxiety radiate off of him.

Did he regret what he just did?

_Well, good! He should!_ my conscious bellowed within my mind; however, I couldn't help but feel the slightest twinge of pity for him. If the thousands upon thousands of times Ike – and others that aren't really worth mentioning – has mentioned how 'cute' or 'beautiful' I was was anything to go by, those characteristics have probably tripled – _quadrupled –_ with this ridiculous ensemble I was humiliated to wear. Maybe that combined with the fact that I was clearly upset with him made him feel an obligation to try to...comfort me in some way..?

I knew it was a ludicrous – not to mention falsifiable - explanation, but it was the one I accepted with acquiesce reluctance.

"Its...okay..." What was I saying?-! It was certainly _not _okay! But it felt like the right thing to say. Plus, I was really hungry – since that bread (albeit tasty) was not enough to be considered a meal – and I really just wanted to get back to the dinner I have yet to have like I had originally come here for.

Wait...originally?

"Uh...good. So...um...do you want to go back and, uh...eat?" Marth's voice was shaky, and I'll have to admit, it was less than reassuring to know that he was just as awkward about this as I was.

"...Yeah," I answered quietly, and Marth smiled with a nervous disposition. His arm elevated slightly, making the motion like he was about to try to take my hand, but he seemed to think against it as he quickly lowered it, ending up looking more like an arm twitch or turret than any sort of normal advance. That was a smart move on his part.

"Okay then...let's get out of here. It smells funny anyway," he chuckled – admittedly awkward – at that, as did I, but it barely served to do anything other than make the thick air a little more breathable. He turned, placing his palm on the handle in a motion to open the door.

Looking back later, I realized that from the very start of the day, I knew I should have just stayed in bed when I heard the startled gasps of Red and Pit as Marth opened the door.

(-)

-Red's POV-

"Wow, Red, I can't believe you actually took me here! It's just...unbelievable!" Pit praised as he took in the ambiance of the fancy restaurant. I chuckled; I was sure that there was an extremely smug expression on my face.

"Just wait 'till you taste the food; it's even better," I commented easily, secretly proud of myself as I observed the noticeable light in Pit's eyes. Even though I knew it was fairly simple to please the angel, it was still a bit enjoyable to know that I was the reason for Pit's beaming face.

Truth be told, I've always harbored a certain soft spot for the angel currently seated across from me. Of course, 99.9% of the smashers at the manse will tell you what a literal angel he was, and how highly they thought of the boy, and how every little deed done in kind by the white-robed boy only served to deepen their fond feelings for him. However, this certain reserve in my heart went further beyond the innocent feelings of friendship or compassion brought on by a simple boyish-cute smile. No, this was more of an..._intimate _feeling, I guess you could call it, that made me want to hold him in my arms and cuddle the fluff out of him. Maybe give him a chaste kiss as well, or a peck here or there, but nothing that would taint that adorable purity that only the angel seemed to possess. (And possibly Link, even while he had already experienced the unadulterated throes of pleasure and passion, which led me to ponder whether Pit was, in fact, a virgin, or if his marks were masked as Link's have been, but I quickly shed the thought.)

"Good evening, Master Red and guest," came a very familiar waiter's voice, startling me out of my thoughts, but not enough to break my rock-solid composure. I turned to see the man in his formal uniform, looking as stoic and reticent as ever, perched at the foot of our table, holding a notepad and glossy black pen with the initial 'V' in scarlet ink stamped on the side. I swear, everything in this restaurant had advertisement on it in some form or another. It's not a crime to be prideful, but this was a bit much. "What would you like to order this afternoon?"

"I'll have water and the shrimp fillet, thank you. And I would like a slice of lemon on the side, if you don't mind," Pit announced politely, sitting erect and having every air of grace surrounding him. I was pleasantly surprised to see how well he was fitting into this type of society, since, from the moment he arrived, it had been a completely new experience. I mean, anyone who didn't know what a cell phone was was either completely alienated from human contact or from another planet, which, I mused, was partially the case.

"Very well. And you, Master Red?" the waiter – Claude, as the name on his name plate addressed – inquired, turning to me with notepad in hand. I scanned the menu quickly, even though I was fairly certain of what I would order since I had come to this restaurant enough in the past to know that most drinks and/or foods here had an odd tinge to it that they apparently felt it necessary to add.

"Unsweetened tea and the smoked turkey flat-bread, thanks," I relayed, closing the menu and handing it over to the waiter serendipitously with Pit, which caused our hands to brush over each other. My face, being as composed and controlled as I always was, most likely showed no reaction one way or the other, but Pit's certainly did. A bloom of red spread on his cheeks, his sky blue eyes widening as he drew his hand back in a jerking motion. Quite cute, I couldn't help but think, chuckling lowly and thanking the waiter once more as he bowed languidly and whisked away with our menus to the kitchen.

Turning back to Pit, I noticed that his gaze was concentrated solely on his hands resting in his lap, a blush still present on his cheeks. Awkwardly, I shifted so I was sitting a little less angled, because being idle in such an unfamiliar position for so long really makes your back tired.

"...So, what made you want to leave Angel Land to come here? I mean, surely you had some kind of ties there that you didn't want to leave behind," it wasn't just an attempt to strike up conversation; I was honestly curious. Because, from what I've heard and from the fantastic stories Pit has told, it seemed like a land filled with happiness and friendship, unlike our cold and violent world below. If I was him, I certainly wouldn't have left that life to have such a morbid one as any such mortal would.

"Well...it's kind of a long story," he started slowly, his eyes carefully trailing up to meet mine. I nodded with a what I hoped was friendly smile, urging him to continue and indicating to him that I honestly didn't mind hearing his 'life story.' Smiling back at me, he began. "Well, like all the smashers did, I received an invitation to come and, quote, 'compete in the most heated and treacherous battle competitions the world has ever known.' Treachery didn't exactly sound like the _most _fun thing to come to the Earth for, so I went to Palutena – my land's goddess – for advice. She read the letter as well, and decided that it would be a wonderful learning experience for her as well as myself, since no deity from Angel Land had ever dared to venture into the land of humanity. When I would come back to Angel Land, I'd be able to tell her and the other troops all about the ways of humans and how we'd be able to make their lives better."

"Make our lives better?" I had to interrupt him. He smiled sweetly, nodding with his brown locks bouncing all the while.

"Yep. Have you ever heard of guardian angels? That's us. We're each assigned by God to an individual human to help them through their lives and keep them out of trouble, mostly. Unfortunately, there are those who can't be guided or angels that stray from glory's path, and that's where your rapists and murderers come from. Thankfully, I'm under Palutena's care, and that's the rank right under Jesus, so most of the angels in my unit are– oh, I'm getting off track. About me coming here – after Palutena cleared my leave, I decided that it would be a great help to everyone in Angel Land if I came here. I had a few friends, and of course I'd miss Palutena, but I left the very day after with warm dismissal from everyone in Angel Land. It actually isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I've had some great experiences and I wouldn't have had some of the wonderful changes in my life had I not come to Earth."

I nodded with intrigue. "Like what?"

Pit was quiet for a moment, seeming to be carefully considering his next words.

"Well...I met you."

"..." I didn't want to be rude, because I know silence is usually worse than an answer, but I honestly had no idea what to say to that.

And I was right, apparently, as I saw him blush intensely, lowering his face to where is long chocolate-brown bangs shadowed his eyes.

"I...I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was too awkward..."

I knew I should have said something – _anything! _- but my brain just wouldn't process thought at the moment. I couldn't help it!

"...Excuse me..." he mumbled almost incoherently, standing silently and hastily making his way toward the restrooms. I shook my head furiously, standing violently and knocking over my chair, but I really couldn't care less at the moment.

"Pit, wait! I'm sorry!" I shouted after him, probably disturbing several of the other guests in the restaurant, but again, I didn't care. I just sped after Pit who was a hell of a lot faster than me, to my chagrin, thanks to those darn wings of his. "Pit...Pit, wait!"

He didn't slow down; he just walked even faster, heading in a bee-line straight for the restrooms. I knew that the bathrooms were only a one-stall arrangement, which meant once he was in there and locked the door, there was no one that was going to come in or out.

I could only hope that there was someone already in there – or, at least that's what I had told myself before the men's bathroom door swung open of it's own accord to reveal Marth standing in the threshold, myself and my winged partner letting out shocked gasps.

The silence that followed almost sounded like noise.

**-Pit's POV-**

There have been many instances in my life that I have been thoroughly confused. There was that time when Master Hand had tried to teach me how to use cell phones, and Snake teaching me how I should use my weapons to their full potential, and, more recently, these odd and unexplainable feelings that I've had towards Red (who looked just as – if not more shocked than I did) lately, but nothing compared to the blatant and flat-out confusion that I felt at the moment.

My eyes darted from Red, to Marth, back to Red, and then to the lady next to Marth...

...Who was coming out of the men's restroom...

Strangely, this didn't bother me as much as it probably should have, considering the situation.

Startling me suddenly, Red cleared his throat. "Um...hello, Marth."

Marth blinked, seeming to have the epiphany that he, in fact, had the ability of speech and that to apply this skill at the moment would probably prove to be a useful communication tool.

"...Hello," he greeted awkwardly, and I could tell that he was nervous enough to faint at the moment, if his uncomfortable shifting from one foot to the other and his rapid blinking was anything to go by. Only my eyes shifted to look at Red, my body not daring to move as if standing completely motionless would make me invisible. I certainly wanted to be at the moment.

"So...who is this?" Red motioned to the beautiful – and somehow familiar – woman behind the prince, smiling chivalrously. The lady blushed, scooting over a bit to hide behind Marth and then cling to his back gently. I nearly missed the tint of red that came to the prince's own cheeks, but I didn't dare mention it. Especially since I hadn't been addressed yet and was, as of now, irrelevant to the conversation completely.

"This is...Dakotah Harper. He-SHE'S my...date," Marth responded nervously, and I could practically feel his want to be anywhere but where he was currently radiate off of him.

"Ah. Well, it's very nice to meet you," Red greeted warmly, extending a hand to the woman. She hesitantly drew her hand out from behind the prince's back to connect it with Red's, but as they did join, Red was the only one to put any effort into a properly-preformed handshake, as she just let hers hang as loosely as a rag doll's. She was quick to draw back, the blush never leaving her face or even fading to a dimmer crimson. Red's eyes shifted to Marth. "...Shy?"

Marth blinked again like that was all he could do, a smile coming to his face as he chuckled lowly. "Yeah, heh, she's never been to one of these types of restaurants before and is still a little shaken from all the special treatment."

Red smiled as well, winking as a friendly gesture towards Dakotah. "Well, Marth, you sure know how to pick them. She's definitely one of the cutest girls I've ever seen."

At this, Dakotah's entire face exploded into a blush, ducking down and burying her head into Marth's back. If I didn't know any better, I would have said that I felt jealous of this stranger. And I liked to think that I knew better.

"Heh, thanks," he said awkwardly, finally seeming to notice me after all this time of my being completely silent. "And you brought Pit..?"

His tone suggested that he was a little confused as to why I would be here (_with Red, _I added to myself) as if I didn't have as much right to dine with the nobles as he did. I wasn't necessarily bitter towards Marth, but at the moment, I was confused, tired, upset, hungry, and certainly did _not _feel like carrying on this pointless conversation anymore.

"Yes. He helped me with a...problem I was having the other day, so I decided to repay him with a nice dinner," Red answered before I had a chance to open my mouth and say, 'yes he is. Do you have a problem with that?'

Marth smiled kindly, which was odd since I presumed he would view this as something completely other than just a friendly dinner-date between friends.

Because, honestly, I had hoped with every fiber of my being that it was something more than that, too.

"That's very nice of you, Red. I wish you both a good rest of the evening, but I really should get Dakotah and I back to dinner. We haven't even eaten yet," Marth chuckled good-naturedly, taking Dakotah's hand that was still clutched tightly to the fabric of Marth's tunic and making her emit a little squeak of surprise as he led her out of the bathroom.

None of us bothered to ask or provide an explanation as to why she was in the men's restroom or why she had been there with Marth.

**-Marth's POV-**

That. Was. Too. _**CLOSE**_.

I swear, I think if I would have had to talk to Red any longer, I would have fallen apart from the sheer possibility that either of them would have recognized Link. If they would have...no, I didn't even want to think about it.

Besides, I had more important things to worry about.

Link trailed behind me silently, a blush still present on his cheeks and his head turned down. The only thing that I could take as a good sign at the moment would be that he hadn't jerked his hand away from mine, and I trailed my eyes down to our still-intertwined fingers. His were so perfectly curved betwixt my own, I couldn't help but let my lips curve into a slight smile. The spaces between my fingers were right where his fit perfectly.*

As we arrived back at our table, I released his gloved hand, pulling out his chair for him and letting him take a seat. I calmly walked back over to my own side, taking a seat for myself.

The waiter – a different one from before, I noticed smugly – took our order, myself ordering a simple tenderloin steak and Link requesting the vegetable soup. I pondered to myself silently the strict health regiment Link seemed to be on, and thought about how drastically it seemed to be affecting his weight. I didn't comment on this, however, as it certainly didn't seem to be the appropriate time to bring up something like that, especially considering the terms we were on at the moment.

I attempted conversation, asking pointless things like if he had been afraid that Pit and Red would have found out who he was, to which I got a slow nod, and, after our food had arrived, if he was enjoying the meal, to which I got another nod. It really was disconcerting, as I _was _paying for all of this, and it _was _going to cost quite a bit to replace that wine and Peach's ruined dress.

But it _was_ all my fault, my conscious told me. I knew it was true, and I wasn't at all mad at Link – because, really, what had he done? – but more at myself. I wish I'd learn to quiet my transcendentalism and actually _think _before acting for once. I mean, honestly, what was I _thinking_? That, by some miracle, Link would throw his arms around me, confess his undying love that he's always felt for me, and we'd live happily ever after? And what would happen when Ike came back? Did I expect him to be completely okay with his boyfriend of nine months falling in love with someone else while he was away and give us his blessings? And to _me _of all people?

I almost slapped myself. I _**really **_wanted to at the moment – my hand even twitched – but Link's voice stopped the movement.

"...I'm not mad at you..." he said, and I almost missed it, but it was there. His voice hung over me instead of dissipating in thin air almost as soon as it had left his lips like I thought it may have, considering the mindless chatter that was ringing from the rest of the restaurant.

"You're not?" I asked carefully, my own voice an octave lower than normal as if I thought that speaking too loudly might frighten him. He shook his head after a moment, raising his soft blue eyes to look at me squeamishly, though as soon as they met my own, he quickly averted them.

"...No," he spoke quietly, but I could hear it crystal clear. "I was just...shocked. I really...I mean I...I just never would've thought..." I could tell he was extremely uncomfortable and nervous as he fidgeted in his seat, his words coming out about as solidly as his demeanor at the moment.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm sorry," I really wasn't sure how to respond, honestly. "But if it makes you feel any better...I didn't kiss you for the reason you probably assume."

His eyes darted up to me quickly.

"What?" he looked like I'd just told him that I was pregnant. "What do you mean?"

...That was a good question. What exactly _did _I mean?

"Well...okay, to be honest, Ike had been bragging so much lately about how awesome of a kisser he was that I thought maybe if I kissed you that you'd know he was just showing off. It kind of bugs be that you put so much stock in him. He's really not as amazing as you think he is."

I couldn't _believe _the nonsense that was spilling out of my mouth. And I could only sit there and nearly fall apart from the anxiety of seeing if Link would. He was quiet for a moment, only focusing on his hands as he picked at a loose thread on the tablecloth.

"So..." he paused, his eyes looking up to my own, "you _don't _like me?"

My heart twinged. It was odd, really, to hear him say that, and I'm not even sure why.

"...Of course not," I forced myself to say, "You're dating Ike. I'd never do anything like that to him." What, is this a contest to see how many times in one night that I can lie? Because I think I've well exceeded thirty.

"...Oh," he breathed, and he seemed to be almost...relieved? Or maybe disappointed? I couldn't really tell if that look on his face concerted precipice relaxation or condescension. Whichever it was, he didn't say anything further to allay either prospect, so I was left to sit and wonder in my own thoughts.

(-)

I'm sure that if anyone else in the establishment was asked, they would be unable to say with ultimatum that there was exactly 3,983 ceiling tiles in this restaurant, 409 of which having cracks, 83 of them being busted, and 1,204 of them obviously having been replaced recently because they were distinctly whiter than the rest. It wouldn't win me a game show, but I felt that it was an interesting fact to know.

Okay, not really. It was just more interesting than sitting and doing less than nothing in complete silence. Though, Link seemed to be managing just fine. He hadn't spoken a word since our last conversation, even when our dessert arrived. He didn't say if the cake was good or bad, or why he was steadily picking off the little sprinkles that adorned the sides, or if he even liked sprinkles, or why he had specifically _requested _them if he wasn't even going to eat them. He just sat in undisturbed silence, piling the rainbow-Neapolitan jimmies into a neat little pile on one side of his china dish.

I didn't bother to break the silence, because honestly, it was almost welcomed. I was sure that if I said anything, it would either be more lies or further ruin our wobbly apropos friendship. I hoped we could even still call it that.

"Your bill, sir," the waitor didn't startle me this time because his footsteps were easy to pick out in this silence. "You may leave your payment on the table will the toll-check. Thank you for your business and we hope to see you again at Vacora." With that, he bowed slightly and excused himself from our table. I glanced over at Link who hadn't moved from his position, though was steadily playing with the sprinkles. He hadn't even barely touched his actual cake.

"Are you ready to leave?" I tried, and for a moment, I thought he hadn't heard me as he didn't even pause in his motions. Though, he finally nodded slowly and rose from the table, fluffing out the tresses of his still-stained gown and politely pushing in his chair. I left the money on the table, being sure to leave a less-than-15%-tip, and we exited Vacora.

I'm afraid that will be the last time I _ever _go to that restaurant.

(-)

When we arrived back at the manor, we silently trudged up the stairs, and I was happy to note that there were no smashers around to see our return. There would certainly be questions as to why I had brought a random lady back to the smash mansion and why we hadn't returned until 11:38 p.m.

When we made it back to my dormitory, I was surprised and confused as to why I found a bouquet of lapis-lazuli lilies perched on my doorstep, but then I remembered those incompetent flower-bearers and how they had blatantly lied about what time they would be delivering them – _preaching to the choir _I told myself. Link looked at me curiously; it was the first expression he had showed since nearly two hours ago.

"These were for you," I tried to feign being calm, but any word but successful would describe how I pulled _that _off. I stooped down and gathered them into my arms, extending the flowers to him. "They were supposed to arrive before we left on our...I mean, before we left for dinner, but they got here a little too late. Would you still like them?"

He looked at the flowers as if questioning their existence, and for a moment, I wondered if he'd reject them. But just as quickly as the thought came, it passed as he quietly reached out and took them from my grasp.

He was silent for a moment until he finally spoke, and when he did, it sounded shaken. "Ike wouldn't like this."

I wasn't sure what he was referring to; it could be a number of things. There was the dinner, the kiss, the flowers, the fact that he was in a _dress –_ though I was sure that perverted mercenary wouldn't care if Link dressed this way for him – and the simple fact that he had gone anywhere with me.

"...I know," I agreed, because I was sure one of those scenarios was running through his mind. And I did agree with him. I shouldn't have asked him to go on this crazy escapade in the first place, and I was sure that he regretted agreeing to accompany me.

That's why what he said next threw me for a loop.

"I did have fun, though," he said a little bit louder, and a genuine smile actually came to his face. "The food was great, and I'd certainly never seen a restaurant so amazingly huge – well, amazing in general. I truly am honored that you'd take me to such an expensive place. And the fact that you even got me flowers – and my favorite kind – was especially sweet. Thank you very much, Marth."

...What? I didn't even know what to _think_, much less _say_. One minute, he acts like he hates me, and the next, he's thanking me for a wonderful evening? I wasn't complaining, especially since the air around us was a little more breathable, but this was definitely shocking to hear.

"You are very welcome, Link," I managed to say, and I was proud that my voice came out so clear and controlled. "I had a nice night, too. Maybe we could do it again sometime."

His smile twitched only slightly, but I saw it. He knew just as well as I did that this would _not _be a regular thing.

"Maybe so," he agreed nonetheless, making it oh-too-obvious that he was just trying to appease me. "Well, it's late, so I think I'll go to bed and attempt get all of this make-up off. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

I smiled slightly, but I was sure that it didn't reach my eyes.

"Okay. Good night, Link."

"Good night," he nodded, turning to leave with the lapis-lazuli lilies in hand.

The color of the lilies complimented my mood to a 'T.'

(-)

**Yeah, I know, that sucked. It was sad, had no cutesy scenes, and was really confusing. I really didn't like this chapter, but I didn't know how to fix it :( The next chapter will be better though, I promise! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/faved/alerted! The next chapter may not be out before Christmas, possibly the New Year. I'm going to be REALLY busy these next few months. I'm sorry!**

***Lyric line from the song "Vanilla Twilight" by "Owl City."**


End file.
